The Wolf of Hellsing
by ColdGrin
Summary: The moral of the story is about a Native American girl sent to England to kill vampires. How will Hellsing deal with her and she them? Romance? Obsession? Questionable Motives? All possible but not guarunteed
1. Chapter 1

Overall minor editing done to some portions of the story. None are particularly story changing so rereading isn't completely necessary

-Coldgrin

Chapter 1

Seras' P.O.V

It was a little after dusk when Sir Integra sent us out on a routine mission. It was supposed to be a standard one vampire and a small army of ghouls. Oh how our informants were wrong. It was a whole bloody nest of vampires, or as my master says "A nest of coach roaches waiting to be stepped on". I moved quickly to kill any ghouls that I could, while avoiding the other vampires. I knew I was too weak to deal with even the lowest level FREAK. I sighed heavily at my own stubbornness and shot another five ghouls through the head. Shame be on me when I was grabbed from behind. "Put your weapons down and I won't drain your precious childe dry" said a male voice which I can only assume was the head vampire of the nest. Captain Bernadette quickly put is gun down, master Alucard was less than pleased. "Police girl, you wouldn't be in this situation if you just drank your blood" he scolded harshly. I sighed in defeat. The vampire that held me grew tired of being ignored and moved in closer to my throat, close to taking a bite.

Suddenly I was covered in blood and ashes. I turned around to see a young girl, around 19 to 20 from her looks. Her skin was tan and I mean like sun kissed and beautiful her hair was black and hung down in a braid. What was strange about her was her eyes. They were completely black, no white at all. She wore black cargo pants and black combat boots. The girl was covered in tattoos, even I couldn't discern where they started and where they ended. She didn't wear a shirt, instead she had her chest and abdomen wrapped with some black material. Upon further inspection, the girl was armed. She had some sort of gauntlet with a spring loaded blade and twin tomahawks. The weapons were expertly decorated with feathers and black, red, white, and yellow beads. As she moved you could catch a glimpse of the recurve bow she had on her back, decorated in a similar fashion. She then proceeded to kill the other vampires and ghouls surrounding us, stuffing some sort of herb down the ghouls' throat as she went. This seemed to have killed them painlessly and without blood and guts going everywhere. Master was too entranced with her fighting to do anything. As the last of the infernal beasts were defeated, a soft howling was heard in the distance. The girl was quick to snap her head in the direction of the noise before whooping a few times. The sound reminded me of something but my mind was blank at the moment. Within seconds she was out the window and gone into the night. Master Alucard looked displeased, or at least he was masking his underlying anger. "Come on Police girl, we're going home, and you're going to drink your blood. Tonight was just the beginning of your weakness". I sighed in defeat and walked back to the car with Captain Bernadette.

"So mignonette, do you know who that girl was. She was skilled with those weapons of hers no?" stated the Captain. I shook my head and proceeded to look out the window, contemplating my earlier weakness. 'You can't drink the blood. You are not a monster' said my inner self. I bit my lip and glared at the ground. This always happened when I contemplated giving in, my inner self would remind me of my lingering humanity. We arrived back at the mansion only to be sent to Sir Integra's office.

"Report" stated Sir Integra. Considering my master was absent from the room I began my explanation. "Sir, our informant was extremely inaccurate. There was a whole nest of FREAKS. I was detained by the head vampire and used as a hostage. A young girl came to my rescue and killed off the rest of them before leaping out the window after a howling noise in the distance. She made this strange noise in response to it, I know what it's from but I can't seem to remember it". Integra looked angry about my detainment, but the anger turned to fascination when I mentioned my rescuer. "What did the noise she made sound like" she asked. By that point, Walter had walked into the room with Integra's tea and cigar. I blushed before imitating the sound, though I'm pretty sure I butchered it. Integra raised an eyebrow before Walter responded to her unspoken question. "Sir, I believe that that is a victory cry used by the natives of America. What did she look like Miss Victoria?" My blush had died down as I gave the description. "She had long black hair in a braid, really tan skin, almost red like copper. Her eyes were completely black. She carried two tomahawks, a bow, and some weird gauntlet type weapon". Walter seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. "That mostly confirms my suspicions. Native Americans tend to have copper colored skin, black or brown hair, and black or brown eyes. It is also custom to keep their hair long. The question is, what is a Native American girl doing in London, and killing FREAKS no less". Integra smoked her cigar and thought "What indeed" she stated.

"Go to your room Police girl, make sure you drink your blood, or I'll have Alucard force it down your throat again". I bowed slightly and walked down to the basement level reaching my room. I laid down in my coffin bed and just thought back on today's event. 'Things are about to get interesting' stated the looming voice of my master. I sighed at the thought and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.

Girl's P.O.V

After I leapt out the window, I ran towards the howls of my companion. I finally found him and hugged him around the neck. He was a large black wolf was bright yellow eyes. His head stood at my shoulder which puts him at 5'4" on all fours. He licked my face, cleaning off the ashes and blood. "Nimino-ayaa Miskwaa Dibikad" (I am well, Red Night) I said with a chuckle. Red Night let out a bark and motioned his head back towards our rented apartment. I only nodded as we made our way back home. I was sent here by my tribe's medicine man. He had a vision of my help being needed here and sent me on my way. I've been in England for over a year now and the Hellsing organization has only seen me this one time. I'll admit I was expecting them to see me and or find me sooner than that, but that time of peace was appreciated. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd have to deal with them eventually.

By now the one called Walter should have realized my decent but not which tribe I'm from. I come from a relatively peaceful tribe, the Ojibwe. We are called Anishinaabe by our people. I unbraided my hair and removed my dirty clothes. The clothes were carelessly tossed on the floor on the way to the bathroom. I then proceeded to take a nice hot shower to let my eyes adjust. In the glass, I could see my pitch black eyes recede to show the whites, though if you looked closely you could see a red and yellow ring on the outside. After washing my hair, I dried it as best I could with a towel before braiding it again. Red Night stood by the door and waited for me, my night clothes sitting lightly in his mouth. When I exited the bathroom, I grabbed my clothes from him and gave him a good scratch. He gave me the wolf equivalent of a purr. All that was left to do now was to check my emails for any other possible jobs. Seeing as I had none, I curled up in our makeshift den and fell asleep with Red Night as a blanket.

My eyes shot open when I heard my partner growl. The whites of my eyes flooded with black as I searched the room. It didn't take long to spot a tall figure. From the scent, the figure was not human, in fact it was none other than Alucard, the no life king. Now to fuck with him "Nindanweb" (I am resting). With that, I curled back up in my den. Red Night stood over me protectively. "You're coming with me" stated Alucard. I looked up at him and said "Gaawiin" (No). His red eyes turned to a hard glare "Can you speak any English?" I grinned exposing sharpened teeth "I can speak this foul language fluently, hell if it were not for my strong elders my true language would be lost to me." His eyes glowed red with irritation "So you don't like speaking English, but you're in London. Why?" My only response was to yawn and stretch. Alucard growled lowly when I didn't answer. "My master wishes to see you, you will come with me willingly or not. Make your choice". I groaned and slowly got up from my comfy den. Red Night followed behind me ever cautious of the vampire that followed too. "Give me five minutes to get dressed Gichi-mookomaan (European)". He scowled, not knowing what I said. Getting dressed wasn't an issue, as I was very confident in my body. Modesty was not a virtue of mine. I wrapped up my abdomen and chest in black cloth, threw on a black vest, and put on a pair of black cargo pants. I also equipped my weapons before finding the No Life King sitting at the bar in the kitchen. "Alright Gichi-mookomaan, we walking or are you going to give us a lift". The scowl on his face was replaced with a smirk as he gripped me around the waist and melded into the shadows. He of course thought he left Red Night behind. How wrong he was.

We appeared in an office, a blonde haired woman sat at the desk smoking a cigar. This woman was none other than Sir Integra. "So you're the mysterious girl that saved one of my vampires. Tell me why you're on British soil" she said in a very no funny business attitude. 'Damn Englishmen' I thought before I responded "Over a year ago, the medicine man of my tribe sent me here. He only told me I was needed here. Before you ask, yes I'm well aware of vampires and their existence. I've been taking the jobs you reject or miss, waiting for your organization to discover my being here". "What's your name" she asked. I could on smirk as I replied "I very much doubt you could pronounce it on your English tongue. So you may call me Wolf". Sir Integra seemed to think on this before leaning back in her chair. "We were recently under attack. We've hired mercenaries to replace a small percentage of the men we've lost, but we are still severely lacking in manpower. Would you be willing to work for me in exchange for living space, food and pay?" I remained silent for a while before whistling. In an instant Red Night came bounding into the room out of the shadows. "My answer will depend on you also accommodating my partner. He is tame enough to know who not to attack and is house trained". Now it was Integra's turn for silence as she took in my words. "Very well. You will be staying on the ground level floor with the rest of the soldiers. For now Walter will take you to get your belongings and then show you your room. During that time you will tell him what food your...wolf will require. Are we clear?" I only nodded and followed Walter from the room.

It did not take long to move my things into my new room. Walter helped in putting away most of it. "Now Miss Wolf, what will you be needing in terms of food for your companion" he asked. "Just Wolf is fine Walter. As for food we will be needing raw meat, preferably red. I say we as we share the same diet. Should it be too expensive to obtain, we can always lower the deer population in the woods." Walter nodded at this and left the room. When I judged him to be out of ear shot I set to work on making the room my home. The bed was moved out of the room and into another spare and it was replaced with a pile of furs and the windows were covered with sun blocking curtains. "Think we can make it out here" I asked Red Night. He barked and wagged his tail happily. I smirked and stroked his head. When the sun began to rise, I yawned before curling up in our fur pile. Sleep came easy that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Nzingha28 for being the first to follow this story and Sesshysgirl1997 for being the first one to favorite it. As promised here is the next chapter for you guys

-Coldgrin

Chapter 2

Wolf's

It's been three weeks since Red Night and I moved in. The other soldiers tended to throw sexist comments around in the beginning. That is till my companion chased them down like deer. Walter has stopped providing food as we've taken to hunting on the estate grounds more often than not. Alucard hasn't been around for a while, it seems that he has taken to ignoring my presence here. Seras on the other hand has been glued to my side, always thanking me for saving her life. I indulge her and even toy with her every now and then. It's funny to watch her face as it wants to turn red like a tomato, but cannot due to her vampirism.

As of now, she and I are in my quarters, talking I guess you could say. "So Wolf, how are you liking your stay so far" she asked. I gave her a sharped tooth grin "Oh it is fun, I get to hunt on the grounds and keep my comfy den in place". She shuddered and said "Didn't Walter come and try to clean in here". I growled at the memory, damn fool was going to come into my den and ruin it. Seras made a terrified noise, much like that of a rabbit. I sighed and patted her head "Yes he did and it didn't turn out well on his end". I immediately turned to change the subject, "Say Seras, have you had your blood today?" She turned away from me and refused to meet my gaze. I sighed and opened the little fridge in the room. Inside were various types of blood, both human and animal. Seras stared wide eyed at the fridge, though I could see some drool leaking from her mouth. "We'll have to fix that then. I can't save you all the time vampire" I stated, grabbing a pack of O positive. I moved the pack to my mouth and took what I could to fill it. Seras backed up, the stench all too tempting. I made quick work of pinning her to the wall. The scared look on her face was of no consequence, sides the surprised look on her face when I kissed her made up for it. Her surprise allowed me to easily open her mouth and let the blood flow from my mouth to hers, I didn't release her till she swallowed it. Once the deed was done I handed her the blood bag. "Unless you'd like a repeat of that event, drink your blood. Maybe you'll be able to fight me off next time". With those words I left her in my room, going outside to get some training in. Red Night jumped from the bushes to tackle me. He did startle me I'll admit, but that's all a part of the training. We sparred for a good three hours before Sir Integra called for me.

"You have a mission" she said. "When, where, and what am I hunting" I stated. Integra tossed a yellow envelope at me. Opening it carefully, I examined its contents. "Your orders are all specified there, now get a move on". All I did was nod before rushing back to my room. Seras was long gone, all that was left of her presence was her scent, and an empty blood bag, well make that five empty blood bags. I shook my head at the sight and picked up my tools of destruction. "You ready to go hunting boy?" I asked Red Night. He barked and his tail started to wag.

It was not a moment after when we headed out to some small village in England. Cheddar I think it was called. Nearly every human was dead and turned to ghouls. I killed the ghouls mercifully, using sage, cedar, and sweet grass to purify their bodies. Their souls left their bodies quickly, the spirits bowing slightly in thanks before disappearing. The remaining humans were gathered up and sent to a different location as I did this. Without the humans there to interfere, I set to work in tracking down the creator of the ghouls. The grounds were soaked in blood, making it hard to discern the scent. It took about 30 minutes to find the smell of death surrounding an old church yard. That's when I spotted the vampire, dressed in a black ritualistic robe. My eyes turned black as I crept up on my prey. Before detection was made I sprung, leaping onto its vulnerable back. I plunged my teeth into its throat and held it down as it struggled. The scream it gave out told me the vampire was female. How sweet. Once the damn thing passed out from pain, Red Night and I tore her apart, devouring both her body and corrupt soul.

At that point I was lost in my instincts, much like Red Night was lost in his. We growled at each other numerous times when the other got too close to what we took as ours. I was lost in what I call the hunt. The process of hunting, killing, and eating ones prey. Once we reached her heart she exploded into ashes. I stood up, covered in the remains of the kill, panting from the adrenaline. I heard clapping off to the side. That slow clap that usually indicates amusement. I was still blind with the hunt and attacked in the direction the noise came from. Biting into the piece of flesh below me, my mouth filled with the taste of old blood. Not the gross expired type of old, but the kind that has accumulated power over time. I swallowed a few mouthfuls of it before tearing away the piece I latched onto. I consumed that as well and slowly got my vison back.

No longer blind, I could see the silver shine of Alucard's pistol aimed at my head, point blank range. I looked down to see his arm stitching itself back together. His eyes glared down at me from the sighting on the barrel. The taste of his blood was still in my mouth. I turned away from him as the black faded from my eyes. "You shouldn't disturb wolves when they eat, you'll become the meal as well" I said solemnly. Alucard began to chuckle. Then it grew louder, and louder into full blown, insane laughter. I left him there without question, returning back to the estate.

Alucard's P.O.V

When night fell, I was awoke by Seras. I looked her over carefully, her eyes had a tinge of red in them. 'She finally drank her blood' I thought. "So, you have finally accepted being a Draculina." Rather than nodding like I expected her too, she began fidgeting with her fingers. "Well actually, master, Wolf sort of fed it to me". I scowled, "You let some girl feed you blood yet you won't drink it yourself?" She flinched at the harsh scolded but stood firm "I didn't let her do anything! She pinned me to the wall and kissed me, how was I supposed to stop her". I scrunched up my nose in both confusion and discussed. "What exactly did she do when she kissed you, Police girl" I asked calmly. The little fledging blush at the memory. "She uh took a blood bag from her fridge, put as much as she could in her mouth and kissed me. After I swallowed it she let me go and left the room. I finished the one she left and four others after she was gone". This news puzzled me greatly. Why would this new girl do something like this? Was she romantically interested in the Police girl? Many more questions went unanswered.

I could hear the calling of my master. With a grin I warped to her office. "Yes, my Master?" I asked with a shit eating grin. She glared at me from her desk "I want you to go watch over Wolf on her mission. Report back with any supernatural behavior that we don't already know. Any weakness or things that can cause the organization harm. Now go". I left immediately, eager to see how she caused so much distress in the Police girl, among other things.

As it turns out, the mission Wolf had was in Cheddar, the very same place I changed the Police girl. I wondered aimlessly, taking one of my enthusiastic walks. It didn't take me long to stumble upon Wolf's "handiwork". Blood, ash, and corpses littered the area, all centered on that very familiar church yard. I walked into the entryway of the cemetery, only to find a most feral sight

Wolf and her partner were currently feasting on a screaming female, likely the vampire leading this operation. Looking at them I didn't see one human and one wolf. No, I saw a pack, one that functions beautifully with just the two of them. The snarls and barks that escaped her throat were anything but human. As her companion got too close to her chosen piece, she snapped at his face, a warning. He backed off immediately and returned to what he could get. I continued to watch their behavior closely, following the orders of my master.

When they reached the heart, the corpse exploded into ash. I couldn't help but clapping as I rather enjoyed the show. I saw her turn away from the pile and in my direction. Her eyes were pitch black, but they were also cloudy in appearance. Before I could say a word, she launched herself at me. I made no attempt to dodge, as I was curious of her intentions. She bit deep into my arm, near to bone point. I could feel some of my blood being drained before she ripped a chunk of my arm off. That chunk found itself going down her throat as well. As my arm regenerated, I pointed my Casul at her. She seemed unaware of this at first then I could see the cloudiness of her eyes fade to just black. Wolf blinked at me a few times before saying "You shouldn't disturb wolves when they eat, you'll become the meal as well". Her tone indicated regret and sadness, yet her eyes held nothing. She turned away from me and began to walk. I began to laugh, knowing full well that I may have someone to actually fight with. A fight that could prove to be a real challenge.

I flitted back to my master's office. "Report" she stated. I bowed and recited the events. Her eyes narrowed to a hard glare. "Have you ever seen a creature like this in your years" she asked seriously. I nodded "Yes, she reminds me of the wolves I had on my castle grounds. They knew who had power and chose to follow me. Very intelligent and very deadly creatures. I however cannot say that she would follow my command. I also cannot say that she is one of those wolves or not. All we can do at this point is ask or wait for her to reveal herself by mistake." Integra squished her cigar into the ashtray and turned around in her chair. "We'll leave her alone for now. From what I heard, she has gotten Seras to drink her blood once a day now". I bowed once more "As you command, my master". With those parting words I stepped into the shadows and back down to my basement.

There in my throne I took in the sounds of the mansion. The conversations of the Wild Geese were hardly worth mentioning. Seras paced her room back and forth before abruptly rushing out of the room. Curious about her destination, I followed her. I remained deep in the shadows, as she moved to the ground floor. Finally, she stopped in front of a familiar door. She gulped audibly, and knocked on the door. I could hear the faint sound of sniffing before the door opened.

There in the doorway stood Wolf. She was cleaned of the blood and ash I saw her in earlier and her eyes had noticeable dark red ring around them. She had no shirt on but did have a lovely black sports bra on. It revealed her D cup breast, but kept them well contained. She was smaller than the Police girl in that aspect.

She held the door open for Seras to enter. Before the door shut, she looked directly at me and bared her teeth in a slightly threatening manner. It made sense as she likely isn't too happy about being aimed at point blank. Once the door was shut, I moved in closer. Curiosity had me in its grip. The question is, what was Seras doing going back to Wolf's room after that incident.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had severe writers block and no time to write between my classes. This chapter is a litter shorter but bear with me. I hope that those of you still reading enjoy this_

Chapter 3

Seras' P.O.V

I stood outside of Wolf's door, nervous beyond belief. Knocking on the door, I waited for an answer. My recent intake of blood allowed me to easily hear her sniff a few times before she opened the door. She stood tall and proud, her hair still wet from a recent shower. The smell of blood and ash still permeated off her, but she did not seem to care for this. She held the door open wide enough for me to slip through. I took the wordless offer and stepped into her room. She took a moment longer before shutting the door and turning towards me. "So you're back" she stated, sitting on her haunches upon the floor. I nodded, swallowing once more nervously. She chuckled, "You shouldn't be so nervous, after all I'm just a mutt to your kind". I stared at her indignantly "My kind? Is that all you see of me? A blood sucking monster?" I began to yell. She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Seras, you are a vampire. There is not a damn thing in this world that can change that. But you are far from a monster, you're too kind to be considered such scum". I started to shake visibly "Then why did you do it? Why did you force blood on me?" Wolf stood up and towered over me "You would have died sooner or later without it, likely killing one of the mercenaries or one of the servants. You were as much a danger to yourself as you were to others. My job in this house is not just to kill monsters, but to protect the Hellsing Organization. You were a threat and I took care of it". Her words, while they were true, hurt. I felt something warm and wet trail from my eyes. I touched my cheek to see blood coating my hand. This new horror did not stop the tears from falling. I squeezed my eyes shut and shuddered with silent sobs. I felt her hand grab my chin, I dared not open my eyes for fear of seeing disappointment or worse in her eyes. It was then that I felt something smooth, hot and wet lick the blood away from my cheek. My eyes shot open in shock. "Not as powerful as your master yet, but you'll get there" she muttered under her breath. "You shouldn't cry Seras. You waste the blood that you consume. Will you be alright in drinking it on your own?" The concern in her voice left my undead heart 'skipping' a beat. "You've been gone for a few days since you had that mission. I've been drinking it once a day now" I said with pride. She grinned at me showing her pointed teeth "Good girl. If that all you needed here, you can go. The sun will be rising soon". With sadness in my heart, I left her room. 'Why couldn't I tell her what I was going to say' I thought, returning to my room the basement.

Wolf's P.O.V

Once I figured she was out of hearing range I grabbed 4 bags of blood from my fridge. There was no care for types, each of them ended up in my stomach. I looked over to Red Night, the look in his eyes said all. "I know" was all I said. With that, the blood was mixed with some whiskey. I forgot how many drinks I had before I checked my emails for any new jobs out of the country. I could only think of leaving. Just my luck to find that there were none out of the country, but there were enough to keep me away from the mansion. Shaking my head to sober up, I left the room to get to Sir Integra's office.

My vision cleared of booze by the time I reached my destination. I knocked before hearing "Come in". I took the invitation and stood before my so called boss. "I'm here to request a leave of absence to complete a group of missions that my tribesman have given me. They are all within the land of England this time round so I will not be far". She took in a drag from her cancer inducing cigar and nodded "You may go, I expect a report of how many you kill, I don't need the details". I nodded curtly before leaving the room. Red Night was waiting for me outside. "Ready to go?" I asked him. He barked in agreement. We didn't bring anything with us, I even left my weapons here under lock and key. The sad thing about all this, I didn't even look back.

(Somewhere in England's country side)

Red Night and I have been here for weeks it seems like. The hordes hardly ceased. I had long since forgone my humanity. Copper skin was replaced with pitch black energy, I was a mass of energy in the shape of a wolf, where my eyes should be, nothing but bright yellow showed. I was in every way a monster at this point, but no monster survived my bite. I panted slightly, blood leaking from my mouth. Red Night himself was soaked in it.

We finally managed to kill all of them off when I heard a familiar dark chuckling. "So this is your true form pup?" I only glared at him and went over to Red Night, cleaning off the spots on his face that he couldn't reach. "My master asks that you return to the mansion" stated the No Life King. I looked back at the vampire and nodded before taking off in the direction of "home". That of course was when Alucard decided to Red Night and I by the scruff, teleporting us there. His mistake was touching my skin.

When we were safely in Integra's office I was dropped to the ground quickly. Smoke cold be seen coming from Alucard's hand as my skin nearly disintegrated it. Before anyone could say anything I quickly dashed to my room. Once there I returned to my human guise, putting on some clothes as I had none on. I returned to Integra's office just as quickly. "Forgive me Sir Integra, when I go into that form my clothes burn away. I was not going to change back to speak with you while indecent". She only nodded, still star struck with my previous state as well as the damage I inflicted on Alucard's hand. "What's the body count Wolf?" she asked seriously. I thought back through the weeks I've been gone, "At least 1,200 I lost count and the masses would keep showing up". Her eyes hardened "I see, very well return to your quarters". With no words needing to be said I returned to my room.

Upon a closer inspection, Seras had been in my room, either recently or has been here a lot since my leave of absence. I opened my fridge to find it still completely stocked. I shook my head 'Why can't the little vampire understand that I'm no good for somebody as sweet as her' I thought to myself. I sighed heavily only sharply look at the door as someone knocked upon it


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wolf's P.O.V

I didn't even bother scenting the air before I opened it, now that look back on it, I really should have. There in the door frame was Alucard. If he had the decency to knock you know this can't be good. No words were said between us for what seems like forever. I went to close the door, though his hand prevented that from happening. "You know it has been some time since I've seen one of your kind outside of my castle grounds" he stated, shutting the door behind him. I could only roll my eyes as I sat down in my little 'throne' of furs. "I was born and raised in the Americas. My kind never originated from Wallachia". Alucard chuckled, "Oh aren't we feisty this evening. Wouldn't have anything to do with my fledging lusting after you now would it". I glared at him heavily. "It is no fault of mine that she fell for a monster like me. It was her own mistake in thinking that my helping her was an advancement towards a romantic relationship. That Captain Bernadette is a better match for her than I". He removed his hat and glasses only to set them on the near-by table. His eyes glowed bright red and they reminded me of freshly spilt blood. Alucard's smirk grew into a grin. This confused me till I caught my reflection in his glasses. My eyes were blacked out again, though even I was unsure of the cause. "So, care to explain the reason you're here, other than to question my origins" I asked, growing tired of his games. All he did was chuckle before making himself comfortable in the chair in front of me. "I'd like to get to know you. You are after all considered my Masters new pet". I growled lowly "I am no pet" He grinned "Whatever you say pup. So what did you do in America?" I sighed, though I knew he would not leave until he had his answers. "I protect my tribe's lands from scum and all who fall into that category. My people have suffered a greatly at the hands of you Englishman who migrated to our land. Thousands upon thousands of us slaughtered. Babies were killed with rocks and the butts of guns to 'save bullets'. This extended far past my tribe. All tribes were affected one way or another. I've known no treaties that were actually kept by any white man. They only kept one promise since those times, and that was that they would take our land." His grin faded significantly "That is a long answer for a simple question pup. But I can see where your loyalties and anger lie." I could almost feel my hackles stand up in my anger, just from talking about the suffering of my people. "As you can tell it grates on my nerves. They still call us Indians for maker's sake. That was on Columbus for thinking he landed in India." He chuckled at that comment "Indeed, he was a foolish human, given all the credit for discovering America when you're people had been there long before he or any others had. What's your partner's name by the way, I don't believe we were ever introduced". Said wolf growled, still not too fond of the ancient vampire after he technically kidnapped me. "His name is Miskwaa Dibikad, or Red Night in the English tongue." He smirked, looking towards my companion "A fitting name from what I've seen in his skill as a hunter. You could see Red Night sit up a little taller, chest puffed out with pride. "I think you've earned brownie points with him with that statement" I chuckled. He looked over at me with slight surprise. I raised my eyebrow in question. "I think that is the first time I've heard you laugh since you've been here" he remarked. Shrugging my shoulders, I leaned back into my fur pile, getting a bit more comfortable with the vampire's presence. "You told my master to call you Wolf because you thought she would only butcher its pronunciation. Would it happen to be in the same language as your partner's?" I nodded in response. The look in his eyes seemed to urge me on, as if he wanted to be told my name. "So what is your name exactly" he asked, curiosity evident in his tone. "Ma'iingan Ninde'" was all I said, giving no translation. His expression turned to a scowl "Which means what exactly". I grinned mischievously "Now that would be telling now wouldn't it". He glared a bit childishly, "Alright if you won't tell me, I'll be on my way. The sun is about to rise". With those parting words he left the room. I could almost picture him stomping out of the room like an angry child. Once the door shut behind him, I locked it to prevent anyone bothering my rest. I curled up into my fur pile with Red Night next to me. Sleep came easy that evening, though the dreams of blood and carnage were ever present.

Alucard's P.O.V

Once I left Wolf's room I phased through the floor to reach my domain within the basement. The police girl was already sleeping, her mind sending me images of a rather interesting dream. I was quick to block it out as I did not want to see my fledging getting fucked by Wolf. She was far too interested in our resident hunter for her own good. From what I could tell, Wolf needs someone who can take care of themselves. That someone is not the police girl, at least not yet. 'Perhaps I should try to seduce the young huntress, I'm sure she would make a great No-Life queen' I thought to myself. 'Ah, but there is no way of knowing how her body would take to the transformation, especially if she was born the way she is' my thoughts argued. I did make a good point. I didn't get that information out of her tonight. Climbing into my coffin, I drifted off into slumber, 'Perhaps that talk is reserved for another night'.

For once my sleep was not plagued by my defeat nor was is haunted by the wars of the past. No it was centered on Wolf's or should I say Ma'iingan Ninde'. I seemed to be watching from the tree line as she hunted. Her true form was dulled to that like her partner's though her eyes remained the same. She tore her prey apart, eating some of it before dragging it away from the kill site. I followed her through the forest, dodging trees when necessary. There I watched her drag the kill into a hole, just big enough for her to squeeze through. Once she disappeared I took a peek inside. There I saw something surprising. Four healthy pups varying between black and grey. She lay down, resting her head on her paws as the pups ate from the fresh kill she brought them. Suddenly she looked in the direction of the entrance, right where I was looking in. She growled a warning, never once moving her eyes from mine. This shocked me slightly 'Could this be Wolf's dream and not my own' I wondered. I didn't have time to wonder as I felt myself waking up, it was once again night.

Getting out of my coffin, I sat upon my throne in thought. If the dream was not my own, why would she be dreaming of feeding pups in a den? I was both curious and frustrated. 'Perhaps I should forget about the pup for now' I considered. Just as I was finalizing my thoughts, I felt the call of my master. With a grin I phased up to her office. "Yes my master?" I asked, ready to be sent on a mission. "You are here because I am ordering you to accompany Wolf on all her missions. I need a more accurate count of how many she kills as well as who they are working for. Do not disappoint me" she said in a no nonsense tone. "As you wish" I stated, phasing back down to my room. Looks like I won't be forgetting the pup anytime soon with this new order.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note_ : So I was able to create this chapter earlier with the help of my mate. I hope you like it Any input is wanted and appreciated. Let me know what kind of stuff you guys want to see in this story and I'll see if I can make it happen. I also apologize for some of the characters being out of character. I wrote them as such to make the displaying of their actions easier to write. Any way read on and let me know how I'm doing via PM.

Chapter 5

Seras' P.O.V

*Bang bang bang* I emptied a clip of bullets into the target ahead of me. All I could feel was white hot anger that couldn't be helped. Both Wolf and Alucard were off on some mission. They've spent a lot of time together and I didn't like it. I reloaded the pistol and emptied the next clip into a new target. Each shot hit the head or the heart. 'Stupid Sir Integra, having master follow Wolf around' I thought furiously. I sighed and set the pistol down before removing the sound proof earmuffs. "I suppose it's not her fault. She needed more information. Millennium could be involved in any one of Wolf's missions. So far they've been on two. Those aren't what bothered me most. After they got back from the mission the master wouldn't return to his room till late in the morning. From what I could hear, he was in Wolf's room. 'How could my master spend so much time with her' I grumbled to myself. With a huff I returned to the mansion. Neither of them were back yet which only cause more rage and grief. My more sensible self knew she wasn't mine yet nor was I hers. 'Face it, she isn't even interested' I thought sadly. I curled up in my coffin and drifted off to sleep, all the while thinking of how beautiful Wolf was and if I really wanted to be with her.

Wolf's P.O.V

Without hesitation I removed the head of my latest target, or one of them anyway. Another vampire decided to create a bunch of ghouls and some sick power play. I cut through the last of them before hunting down the vampire. Alucard of course was on the side lines. Preferring to just watch the carnage instead of causing it this time. Once I found the vampire I rushed to kill it, I tore of his limbs as he screamed, pleased with the scums suffering. As I was about to remove his head, a hand grabbed my wrist to prevent it. "Master Integra insists on learning who he's working for" stated the all too familiar voice of Alucard. I sighed and sheathed my tomahawk. "My purpose is to kill, not interrogate." I said wiping the blood from my face. None of this blood is worthy of being consumed. Since Alucard tended to take a while to 'interrogate' his victims, I sat down outside the building in the grass. Red Night laid down next to me, panting slightly. I smiled at him and gave him a good scratch behind the ears. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he leaned into my hand. Just as I got comfortable, Alucard exited the building. I groaned and got up slowly. "We done here then" I yawned. He chuckled and rested his hand on my head. I glared at him only to close my eyes contently as he began to pet me. I growled to myself as my own body betrayed me "Traitor" I muttered to myself. This only made him chuckle more "Come on Wolf, let's go". I looked to him with surprise, this is the first time he's called me by that name. It's always been pup or some other reference to a young dog. I suppressed the look of surprise and removed his hand from my head. "I take it you're bringing us back" I stated. He shook his head "Nope, this time we'll be walking back". I groaned in annoyance "I don't want to walk 200 miles back to London, Fuck that!" With a smirk I found myself being picked up and cradled in his arms. I scowled and struggled to escape. What he did next was a mistake. He tapped me on the nose like scolding a dog. I growled and bit his finger, drawing blood easily. "Still as feisty as ever I see, fine we won't walk". I was satisfied and with that the shadows consumed the three of us. They spit us out in Integra's office.

Alucard's P.O.V

I picked up my favorite pup as she didn't want to walk. She seemed to have a permanent glare in her eyes as she struggled to escape my arms. I did the only thing I could to punish her and tapped her on the nose. That turned out to not be a good idea. I knew she was a little fire, but I didn't think she was rebellious enough to bite me. Her teeth went straight to the bone and even threatened to go through it. She didn't spit out the blood, but her body didn't react to it at all, no extreme burst of power or convulsions due to rejection. An interesting reaction. None the less I responded to her actions "Still as feisty as ever I see, fine we won't walk". She seemed to like that answer so I summoned my shadows to bring us back to Integra's office. Integra was quick to send Wolf back to her room before asking me for a report. "Millennium wasn't involved in this mission. Just some 5th generation vampire attempting a power play. She still doesn't see the reason to interrogate her targets. I had to stop her from killing the vampire before I could see if he was in fact working for our enemy." Master Integra wasn't happy with that fact "Did she say anything after you stopped her. I nodded "She said 'My purpose is to kill, not interrogate' she also didn't stick around to watch me interrogate him. She sat outside and waited like any good dog". She inhaled more of her cigar and blew out the smoke. "Very well, you have three days to rest before your next mission, it's in Ireland, not far from that building you and Anderson fought it". I grinned "Ah yes, the Judas priest, he was fun". She pinched the bridge of her nose "If he shows up again, please just return here. We don't need to risk losing Wolf so early in this little war". "As you wish my master" I replied with a bow. She nodded and made a shooing motion with her free hand "That is all servant". With those parting words I phase through the wall and back into my realm in the basement.

I sat in my throne, drinking a glass of blood that Walter provided. In the next room over I could hear Seras grumbling to herself, "It's not fair that he gets all the time with her, it should be me". Laying claim on Wolf without being with her I see. I phase through the wall abandoning my blood to speak with my wayward fledging. "Silly police girl. You can't be jealous of someone being with another that isn't yours" I mocked. She blinked at me a few times before looking embarrassed "I didn't know you were back master". I only nodded "You know police girl, she needs someone that can take care of themselves, and right now that person is far from you. As I recall she had to save your pathetic skin from a Freak vampire. Those scum are weaker than even a 4th generation vampire. If you can't save your own skin, then how would she ever be able to leave you out of her sight?" She bit her lip, obviously wanting to retaliate. Her shyness and the fact that she is not a free vampire prevented her from doing so. "I understand master" she grumbled. Sighing I rested my hand on her head and ruffled her hair "Sides that police girl, monsters like her and I don't deserve such creatures like you". With that, I returned to my room and retook my place on my throne. Now that that's done, I can keep the pup to myself and save my little fledging from heartbreak. It would only be worse in this eternal life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note_ \- This chapter is a strict Wolf and Alucard chapter. There are no other points of view for this one nor is there a lemon. They may appear in later chapters once you guys tell me what kind of pairing is desired and if lemons are even wanted/needed. Enjoy the bit of fluff included.

Chapter 6

Wolf's P.O.V

Integra sent me to my room once we arrived back from the mission. I thought back to the end of the mission. 'What made him use that name' I thought. Being patronized by the No-Life King for so long, left me confused. Once I reached my room I locked the door. I collapsed onto the pile of furs, sweating profusely. Red Night was quick to open the fridge and bring me several blood bags. I gulped them down like a man in the desert. Gasping for air for a minute or so left me in a better state. Once my breathing became regular, my eyelids became too heavy to keep open. I felt Red Night tongue lick my face in comfort before he lay beside me. It didn't take too long before I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door along with partial turning of the door knob. Sniffing the air, I was able to pick up Alucard's scent. "Phase through, it's locked" I grumbled. He did just that, briefly searching the room till his eyes landed on me.

Alucard's P.O.V

Once I phased into the room, Wolf was curled up in her fur pile. Her form was paler than usual and there was a thin layer of sweat coating her body. The normal braid that kept her hair out of her face was released, leaving her hair to cover her torso and up. Worst of all, her heart beat was slow, slower than her normal rate. Overall, she was weaker compared to before we returned. Two things could have caused this, my blood that she did not spit out, or perhaps some blood from the ghouls or the vampire got into her system somehow. The former seemed more likely than the latter. Red Night was curled up around her, he bowed his head in a greeting of sorts and laid his head back on his paws. I knelt down by them to get a closer look at Wolf's condition. She didn't look any better up close, and at this point she had gone to sleep. "So, are you going to tell me how to fix your partner?" I asked Red Night. He slowly rose from the furs, careful not to disturb his pack mate. He walked over to the fridge she kept her blood and nudged it open with his nose. With utmost care he grabbed a bag of it. One after another, and there was a pile of 10 in front of me. "Thank-you" I told him, lightly patting his head. He nodded and curled back up in the furs. Now came the fun part, figuring out how to get these blood packs down her throat. I suddenly grinned at the memory I received from my fledging. "Oh isn't karma a bitch" I chuckled. As gently as possible, I moved her from her spot and into my lap. Red Night had no problem with me sitting on the fur pile, which was a minor surprise. I propped her up so gravity would help ease it down her throat if she was incapable of swallowing it. Grabbing the first blood pack, I filled my mouth. With a grin I lowered my face to hers, connecting our lips. I maneuvered my tongue to open her mouth, allowing the blood to transfer from my mouth to hers. At first I had to massage her throat to ease it down, but after the first two bags had gone down, she began to swallow it down on her own. Her breathing was even and her heart rate was steadily increasing. Her eyes were still shut as she finished the 7th bag. By the 9th her eyes were opened enough for me to see that they were not completely black. The whites of her eyes had black veins running through them.

Once the final bag was consumed, she seemed a bit conscious. She moaned and attempted to roll out of my lap. My grip kept her from doing so, "Come on little wolf, you need to tell me what's wrong with you" I cooed lightly shaking her. She groaned and looked up at me with squinted eyes. She didn't say anything to me and looked around us. Looking at the ground she notice we were in her fur pile. "I take it Red Night didn't mind you being in our bed so I'll trust his judgement" she sighed, leaning back into my chest. I was shocked, considering how much she struggled when I carried her the first time. My head was trying to make sense of this, was it because she was too tired to fight? Did she final trust me enough to leave herself this vulnerable? Who knows, all I could think of how delighted I was to have her in my lap, leaning into my chest. "How many bags was I given" she asked, looking up at me. "Ten, Red Night piled them up for me" I replied. Suddenly, the urge to run my fingers through her hair. I am not the type to fight my urges so I obliged. Her hair was very soft, like a fur and silk hybrid. Wolf sighed in content, her chest vibrating with pleasured growls. I chuckled and continues to comb through her hair. She surprised me again when she nuzzled into my hand. I gave up trying to understand what brought this change. There's no point in looking a gift horse or in this case wolf in the mouth.

Wolf's P.O.V

As Alucard ran his fingers through my hair, I couldn't help but feel content, safe even. I suppose it could be my inner beast gratitude and appreciation, but I wasn't going to dwell on it. Once he made his way back to the top of my head to run his fingers back down, I nuzzled into his hand. He stiffened for a split second before accepting the gesture. "I should return to my coffin. It is getting to be morning" he said, getting ready to get up. Before I could use any words, a whine escaped my throat, followed closely by that of Red Night. "Oh, you want me to stay?" he asked, his voice filled with a cocky tone. I gave no response and cursed myself for releasing such a noise. Minutes seemed to go by like hours before he spoke, "All right Wolf, I'll stay, if you tell me what your name means". Oh that sly bastard, but I suppose the price could have been higher. "It translates into Wolf Heart" I answered. He grinned victoriously, glad to have the answer he sought. "So if I am to stay I will need a place to sleep, I can go without my coffin for the day". The smile on his face told me he knew that he'd be sleeping in the furs with Red Night and myself; but I think he just wanted to hear me say it. "Only comfortable place is the bedding we're on right now so unless you want the carpet, you'll sleep in the pile with us" I stated simply, not even phased by the implications. His grin widened at the admission. I got out of his lap and nuzzled into Red Nights fur before getting comfortable in my spot. I closed my eyes only to open them when Alucard moved to lay next to me. Red Night showed no concern, so I said nothing. If I've learned anything from being with my partner for so long, it was to trust his judgement. The last thing I remembered before falling into a dreamless slumber, was the feeling of hands running through my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wolf's P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of being moved to the side. Shaking my head to wake up, I look in the direction of Alucard, who had gotten up from the pile. No words were said at first, there was nothing to say. "Tell me something Wolf Heart, why did your body reject my blood this time and not when you nearly tore off my arm?" he asked, honestly curious. "While blinded by the hunt I can only distinguish what is and isn't food. The only one who isn't food is Red Night. Because of this, my body sort of puts its antibodies to sleep to prevent any sort of rejection that might come from more powerful prey. When I'm not in this state my antibodies are at the ready to prevent foreign power from changing my system. When this rejection occurs I need to flush it out with a different, weaker source to power the antibodies to kill the intruding substance. Considering my unconsciousness, meat would not have been an option, so Red Night brought out the blood I drink for sport." Alucard seemed to ponder this for a while before changing the subject. "You know the police girl is bound to stop by here once she finds out we will be here for a few days before our next mission". I groaned, "Can't she just fall in love with Pip or something?" He chuckled at my reaction and patted my head, "She'll learn". With a nice stretch I finally stood from the pile. I opened my fridge to grab one of the many blood bags and tossed it over to Alucard, "Breakfast". He caught it with ease and started drinking it much like a juice box. While he was occupied with that, I got dressed. Same pair of black cargo pants and a red form fitting tank top. I knew full well that he was watching, but as I've said before, modesty isn't my thing. I turned to face him and the grin on his face just spelled trouble "Would you do me the pleasure of sparring with me?" I raised my eyebrow, "Any rules? Stakes?" His grin somehow became wider "Current forms only and Red Night has to stay out of it, two on one doesn't seem fair now does it". Red Night growled slightly, more annoyed than angry. "If I win, I get to go on a hunt with you. A real hunt, not a mission." I narrowed my eyes at him "And if I win?" He grinned, "That can be decided if you win". With nothing much to lose I agreed.

Least to say the spar went as I expected, I lost. I've only been on this earth for about twenty four years. Compare this to his millennia of combat experience and I really stood no chance without Red Night. Regardless, I made my bed and thus I would lie in it. My wounds were not extensive, but slow healing. Because of this, I was in my room, bandaging them properly. They would likely be gone with minimal scarring by tomorrow. Red Night licked my hand as I set the medical supplies down. I decided that sleep seemed to be the best option and set out to do just that before a knock ensued at me door. I inhaled through my nose to sense Seras. With an internal sigh I said "Enter". She opened the door to find me leaning against my fur pile. "I heard from the Geese that you fought Master and lost. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she rambled, a very worried tone in her voice. "In the order you spoke, I did fight him and a loss was entirely expected with someone of his level of battle experience. I am fine, a bit beaten up but I'll heal by tomorrow. I need nothing but sleep, which I cannot do with you here". She looked hurt, "Why are you being so cruel to me? I haven't done anything to you" she growled. I glared, expressing my dominance through my gaze "I'm not someone like you. Things that I've done in my short life deem me a monster. You have maintained your humanity despite being turned into a being of darkness while mine was lost long ago. You will be better off without me, as I will be without you. I ask that this be the last time you come back to my room unless it is for a mission". With those words I pushed her out of my room and locked the door. I could hear her footsteps as she ran from the door. I felt some manner of guilt in sending her out that way, but I couldn't entertain the idea that I could return her affections. Hopefully she would be running to Pip. He seems to fancy her already. With no more emotional drama, I turned off the lights, setting the room into compete darkness. In said darkness I crawled into my fur pile for some much needed rest.

Alucard's P.O.V

Wolf lasted much longer than I expected in our spar, even if I merely toyed with her. It seemed that she understood that when she was forced to admit defeat. The wounds that I gave her weren't intended to kill or severely maim, but definitely let her know that she left herself open. I debated on teasing her afterward, but decided that I could do that after she was healed. I heard the small altercation that occurred between her and the police girl. My little fledging ran down the hall, likely in tears. There was nothing I could say to her that I haven't already told her. If she continues to pursue the creature that is Wolf, she will only find despair. Speaking of Wolf, she seemed unfazed as she likely began to bed down into what she has made her den. I would never admit this out loud, much less within her hearing range that the fur pile she used as bedding was nearly if not more comfortable than my coffin. A floor up, I could hear her breathing even out as she fell into slumber. The feeling in my skin announced that the sun would rise soon. I lay in my coffin, wondering about the mission that was fast approaching.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously- I would never admit this out loud, much less within her hearing range that the fur pile she used as bedding was nearly if not more comfortable than my coffin. A floor up, I could hear her breathing even out as she fell into slumber. The feeling in my skin announced that the sun would rise soon. I lay in my coffin, wondering about the mission that was fast approaching.

Chapter 8

Alucard's P.O.V

Once again it seems that I've been pulled into Wolf's dreams, though what I was seeing could be more of a nightmare in her terms. She lay low in the entrance of her den, gunshots very clear and getting closer. I could hear the pups whining behind her, she growled to silence them. With the approaching gunfire, she barked towards the pups and then took off from the safety of the den. Incoherent shouting could be heard, as they seemed to follow her. I remained at the den, watching as another group of humans began to invade her den, taking all four pups and fading away. Considering the nature of dreams, Wolf returned moments later, covered in blood. From the way she limped towards her den told me that some of it had to be hers. A panicked look overcame her wolf like features as she noticed the den was dug out. She scrambled into the den to find it empty and her pups gone. She rushed out of the den, her black eyes were blurred, like a storm grey compared to her typical pitch black. She sniffed the ground finding the scent of the humans quickly. She sent me a glance, though it seemed like her gaze was sightless. I followed Wolf through her dream, and once she located the humans that had her pups, all hell broke loose. She lunged and began killing left and right. The humans had no time to raise arms against her as she took their lives one by one. I looked to where the pups were, they were still, unnaturally still. Only then did it register that they were no longer alive. Once the humans were dead she limped over to her deceased pups. She whined and licked and nudged each of them, hoping that they would stir, when they didn't, she curled up around them and seemed to fall asleep. Time passed in seconds as a human appeared in the camp to see his dead comrades. At the sound of a snapped twig, Wolf awoke. As she spotted the human, she stood in front of her pups, growling and ready to protect them. He leveled a gun at her, ready to take her life when an arrow made its way into his chest. A victory cry ensued as a man dressed in hide appeared from the bushes. He looted the body of the man he had just killed. He had the familiar features that Wolf possessed in her human form, black hair, tanned skin, and black eyes. Wolf gave him the same treatment as a threat, as she growled and snapped her jaws at him. He looked from her to the still pups behind her and laid down his bow. She settled a little, but didn't change her position in front of her kin. This other human backed up slowly and began to look around the camp, he took in the bodies and then looked back towards Wolf. His eyes seemed to look over her more, taking in her injuries, no doubt coming from gunfire. He took the risk in getting closer, she growled in warning. That's when the human spoke "Gego aawan gotaaj Makade-Ma'iingan, gego aawan gotaaj" (1). I only knew one of those words, but his tone held power over Wolf as she put her head down. He took this opportunity to get closer to her "Nimaanendam, wiinawa animose gidiskin" (2). She looked to him eyes wide in horror as if she understood. She howled, the sound filled with anguish and despair. The man pulled a strange bowl from his bag and began to burn a familiar herb over the cubs' bodies. As Wolf continued to howl out her sorrows, he took out a wooden flute and began to play. The song gave off somber, yet strong tone (3). Everything seemed to die down and Wolf let the man approach her. He spoke in gentle tones as he began to patch up her wounds. There seemed to be a sudden time lapse and I saw memory after memory of the two beings together. He took her back to his village, they hunted together, defended each other, and just spent time together. The wolf witnessed the birth of the man's children, a boy and a girl, and before long, age seemed to finally take hold of both of them and they died in peace together. I woke up at that moment, the dream confused me more than anything. Above I could hear loud banging noises coming from Wolf's room.

Wolf's P.O.V

I awoke from the all too familiar nightmare turned dream. It came with being born the creature that I am. The beginning of the legend of Black Wolf was always the hardest for me to go through. I always see through the eyes of my counterparts, I started out as the wolf, and overtime our roles would switch. Our names have changed and our past lives are not always remembered, but one thing is for certain is that Red Night and I have been together for a long time. I felt something warm run down my cheek, tears. The first time we were brought together still brought tears to my eyes, my past-self losing her cubs to those ignorant humans. I began to tear my room apart before hitting my head against the wall repeatedly, drawing blood quickly. I was just about to hit my head again when a hand phased through the wall stopping me. It pushed in further and shoved me to the ground. I looked up to see Alucard standing there. I thought I caught a glimpse of concern, but I must have hit my head to hard, the No-Life-King wouldn't be concerned about me. He looked around the room with a raised eye-brow "I didn't think your night terrors would lead to violence. I should try giving you nightmares from now on". I glared at him "What the hell were you in my head for vampire". He chuckled "Are we really going back to using species as names pup? And here I thought we moved passed that". I continued my glare as I got up and began to put the room back in order. Red Night watched silently from the ground no doubt having a similar dream. Just as I got everything back in place, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked out nowhere, a sudden seriousness in his voice. I turned to see him sitting in our fur pile. "Not really, I've relived that one more times than I would like too, but it is what it is". He took the answer in stride "Fine, then can you at least explain the shit I saw, the curiosity is killing me Wolfie" I decided to through caution to the wind and sit next to him in the furs, draping my legs over his lap. "What you saw was…a memory of sorts…it was how Red Night and I began. He was the anishinaabe that saved the black wolf and the black wolf was me. We've switched the roles of wolf and human over the years we've lived and died. I haven't seen a past version of the human that became what I am. The bond started with granting the human better senses, speed and strength. This made the human a good hunter. The wolf would have a greater understanding of humans and their words in turn. This time around I am essentially the wolf in human skin and Red Night is the reverse. I think that's due to the lycanthropy that was introduced into my bloodline with my great grandfather and mother. Either way, at times myself and Red Night will recall some of our past lives and you happened to see the first life we shared together". Alucard listened intently not interrupting for once. "So let me get this right, you two started out as just a man and a wolf and now you're some twisted creature with lycanthropy running through your veins" He summarized crudely." I shrugged "Yea that's about right, I'm just learning shit as I go along. You probably wouldn't guess that I'm only twenty-four". He began messing with one of my legs, running a finger up and down the calf, seemingly playing the piano. "If I tasted your blood I would have known, but I have not had the privilege of doing so. Master Integra would blow my head off if I tried. Sounds fun, speaking of fun, you still need to take me with you on a hunt". I groaned and rolled off to the side, "We'd have to go inland, I've pretty much decimated the deer population here, not to mention we have to go to Ireland tomorrow if I remember correctly". Alucard being, well Alucard, pulled me back to my former position, "Yes we do, coincidently, Ireland has plenty of deer for you to hunt, or we could always find another coach roach that wants to call itself vampire for you to hunt after the mission". I kicked his face before getting up to fix myself a rum and coke, "I honor my bets vampire". He grinned "See that you do pup". Before Alucard faded away, he stole my fixed drink. "Fucking Vampires" I grumbled, moving to have a whiskey and coke instead.

(1)- "Don't be afraid Black Wolf, don't be afraid"

(2)- "I'm sorry, they run free.

(3)- watch?v=kPFfzIkRtpc this is the link to the song he played if you care to listen. It is also on my profile for your enjoyment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Seras' P.O.V

She shoved me from her room, leaving me in tears. Why couldn't she just love me like I thought I did her? My master's words kept repeating in my mind 'Monsters like her and I don't deserve such creatures like you' he said. What made her a monster? She seemed nothing like my master. He was sarcastic and cruel with no regard for human life. Wolf saved me when she didn't need too, she could have waited until I was dead or dying before killing him. Maybe I was overthinking things. I didn't watch where I was going, which turned out to be a mistake as I ran into Captain Bernadotte. We nearly fell over before I caught my-self and stopped himself from falling. "What's your hurry cherie?" he asked straightening himself. I banished the tears and scratched the back of my head "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going". He seemed oblivious of my dodging the question "It's fine, hey sir Integra doesn't have a mission for us yet, how about a drink". There he goes again, trying to get a date from me, but maybe this is what I needed, "Sure, that sound nice". The look on his face made me giggle, he seemed so shocked that I finally agreed. He shot me a nice smile "Alright, I'll come by your room and pick you up in an hour". I nodded and briskly turned around and heading towards my room in the basement level. One or two things could come of this date, either Pip and I become better friends, or it can make Wolf jealous enough to admit any feelings she may have for me. There was no way I could lose.

Wolf's P.O.V

Alucard and I just got dropped off in Ireland, to clear out a building I guess. Red Night despised flying, and thus stayed back at Hellsing. Considering it didn't seem that difficult of a job I started from the top, climbing in through a window. The vampires didn't know what hit them as I took them out silently one by one. "Hey Alucard, have the ghouls died or are they still alive" I called kicking at the floor and wiping blood from my weapons. He phased through the wall and next to me "Still alive, ghouls made by freaks don't die when their master dies". I nodded and decided to get this over with quickly. I shifted into my main form, skin melting away to reveal the pitch black energy of my existence. With that, I began killing everything in sight. Nothing stood a chance and before long the mission was done. Shifting back, I came to realize, my clothes turned from black to tinted red. We usually don't over stay after the mission so I had no change of clothes. "Well let's move out of the urban area, you wanted to see that hunt" I said stretching out my tensed muscles. I relaxed for a moment before dodging a holy bayonet. "Come to purge the heathens have we Gichi-mookomaan" (1) I taunted. His eyes narrowed at the sight of me, "Ye are a savage and a monster; I will enjoy spilling your blood in the name of the lord". He threw an onslaught of bayonets, silver and blessed. I continued to dodge before Alucard grabbed me and faded into nothing. We reappeared in some form of wilderness, trees surrounded us and blocking out the moon's light. "Start that hunt pup, I'm eager to watch" Alucard stated with a grin. No longer in danger of the attacks by the judas priest, I let my instinct wash over me. The scent of deer among many other prey animals invaded my senses. My vision tunneled as I searched for signs to follow the herd. I found many signs, rubbings, tracks, antler scratches on bark, the hunt had begun. Running in the directing of the herd, I moved from two legs to four, expertly weaving around the trees and stumps. The sight of a deer caused me to skid to a stop. Said deer paused in eating, intensely listening for any sign of trouble. I flattened myself against the ground careful to hold my breath. When the deer resumed eating, I crept closer. I managed to get within lunging range without setting him off again. I struck fast, my teeth clamping down on his throat. He kicked and struggled to escape, but he soon faded away, his life gone. The kill clear in my mind, my vision blurred as I began to eat. Other scavengers tried to take it from me, I growled and snarled, scaring most of them off to the distance. They would wait their turn. Once I determined I was satisfied and stood up. My vision clearing as I walked away from the kill sight. I had little time to readjust all my senses before I was pinned to the nearest tree. The perpetrator was Alucard, no real surprise there. What was surprising was how dark his eyes were. "You certainly know how to put on a show. Makes me wonder…what else you have killed aside from cockroaches". A sort of purring growl reverberated from him. I attempted to unpin myself from the tree with little success. "You come down when you tell me how many human lives you've taken" he purred. "That depends on which life you want to count" I replied, not even bothering to escape at this point. His darkened red eyes stared into my black ones, "This one". I figured as much, the only thing that really matters is how much I've killed as me compared to a past life. "500, roughly. I couldn't keep track since most of them occurred in the hunt. You've experienced that state first hand. I don't see properly, but I can hear and smell things. In the end, many humans got too close and I could smell their fear and hear their breath. They stood no chance, granted I have been shot a few times, but no one ever has silver." He grinned and bent down slightly to speak in my ear "Do you regret it". I shivered, the scent of death and power on his breath "No, regret is for humans to understand, not something like me". His smirk grew more sinister, as he leaned in closer, to what end I was not sure of. I turned and managed to duck out from beneath him. "You saw my hunt, the bets over. We need to get back to the estate before Integra notices we're done" I said, a slight growl under my voice. No other words were said as we returned to the pick-up point where a helicopter was waiting.

Upon returning to Hellsing Manor, Alucard and I parted ways as the sun rose. "I really enjoyed the show Wolf, we'll have to go again sometime" he purred, sinking into the floor as we reached the door to my room. I shook my head and immediately moved to collapse in my den. The energy I used in both the mission and the hunt was gone, as the darkness of slumber slowly took hold.

(1)- European


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wolf's P.O.V

When I woke up I was certain of two things. One I was still completely filthy, covered in dirt, ash, and blood. Two, I had begun to stink of death, and not in a good way. Red Night pawed at his nose so as to say 'You stink, take a damn shower'. I slowly got up from the pile and began the process of cracking as many bones in my neck, back, fingers, and toes as possible "I know, I'm going". I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, preparing for a nice relaxing shower. My clothes stuck to my skin as I attempted to peel them off. Once in the shower, I didn't want to leave. The water quickly turned brown with the old blood and eventually turned clear. At that point, I was just standing under the water. The water beat against my body and with no sound but the water to fill my ears, blurred memories invaded my consciousness.

 _Flashback_

 _Red Night and I were just finished killing a vampire on tribal lands. We had not eaten all day today, so a kill was a kill and we feasted on it greatly. One measly vampire was not enough, not enough meat, not enough to satisfy considering they turn to ash once the heart is touched. That's when I heard another set of heart beats, three to be exact. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of more prey. They smelled sweet yet revolting, this wouldn't save them. I moved towards the scent and picked up voices as well. Further along, I came across three blurry figures. Two of these figures were rather large and the other was significantly smaller. Two adults and one child, not that I could care in this state. The child would be enough to sate my hunger. I crouched low and began to stalk them. They didn't even know I was there until I had leapt onto the child, a distinct female voice screamed as the child cried out in pain. With one swift bite to the neck, it screamed no more. The next thing I knew was the sharp pain in my shoulder. I growled and turned on the nearest form I could see. Male cries followed and then silenced with the killing blow. A female voice cried, shouted, and appeared to say words. I silenced them as well and began to take my fill. Red Night arrived at some point, but did not eat. He sat on the side lines and waited. Done with my meal, we began walking back to our den. There we would await word for any other vampire scum in the area._

 _Flashback end_

I woke up from the memory by a tapping on the shower door. The steam from the shower blurred the image of what appeared to be Alucard. Seriously, why can't he leave me alone for a day, or two, maybe five I don't know. I turned off the water and wrung out my hair so that I didn't get the floor too wet. Opening the shower door, I stepped out onto the floor mat and found my towel. Alucard seemed to only be capable of staring as I dry off, so I took the initiative to speak. "Is there a reason you had to interrupt my shower, I happened to be enjoying myself" I growled lightly. He seemed to snap to reality and grinned "I'm sure I could think of something that you'd find even more enjoyable. I'm more interested in the memory I just saw". I glared and snarled a bit, flashing my teeth at him in warning "Stop poking around in my head Wendigo". He cocked his head to the side "I am unfamiliar with that term". I tossed the towel in the dirty pile and put on a loose pair of shorts and a wife beater tank top. He seemed to follow as I walked back into my room and poured myself a glass of rum. He took his spot on my pile of furs and waited for an explanation. Alucard wasn't entitled to one, but I supposed that if I shall call him Wendigo, he should at least know what it is. I too took a seat, on the floor in front of him rather than next to him. One leg was bent and the other was straight as I became comfortable. "Windigo is a creature in one of the legends and stories of my people. He was human once, but in a time of great suffering where food was scarce, he changed. He began to consume the flesh of humans to satisfy his hunger. He consumed as much as he wanted, but his hunger grew insatiable. The new hunger that he had turned him into the monster we call Wendigo. They are always hungry, no matter what and how much they eat". Alucard was silent for a while before he grinned "Are they just stories, or are they just as real as I am". I finished my drink before giving him his answer "Of course they're real. You can't expect people to suffer as my people have without a few becoming monsters themselves. I have killed only two of them in my lifetime, but that is still more than I would like to. They do not bargain, they do not think. If you come across one it will try to eat you. Considering it feels like it is starving constantly, it will not stop killing and eating until it has been killed itself". He took the news in stride, likely seeing it as another challenge, something worth fighting in his eternal servitude "That is one thing we have in common. I will never be satisfied. I have killed hundreds of thousands and I don't intend on stopping anytime soon. There are of course other things that you'll find I'm insatiable with". Just as he finished his sentence, Seras burst through the door. She paused when she saw us both sitting there, I assume she was only expecting me to be here. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a meeting with Queen. Sir Integra wants us ready to move out in ten" she said looking down embarrassed. I nodded towards her and she shut the door behind her as she left. "Ah yes, my original purpose for interrupting your shower" Alucard mentioned standing up from the pile and disappearing through the wall. I rolled my eyes and got dressed in my standard uniform, a pair of cargo pants, and a black wife beater with black combat boots. I strapped on my bracers and left my other weapons behind.

This was a bad idea, I very much doubt I can keep my mouth shut if I go to this meeting. Not to mention I need to stay out of the eyes of Millennium. Especially after the mission in Brazil. I was lucky enough to remain unseen by the Dandy Man. From what I gather, Millennium can gather intel from their specially crafted soldiers up until they are terminated. Should I be discovered, Hellsing has no ace in the hole. Odds are they know about Seras and the Wild Geese, but they do not know about me. Seras is a wild card to them, an unknown considering she is the only vampire that he has sired. She has the potential to become a deadly opponent. I finally made it to Integra's office, hoping to avoid the meeting with the Queen. I didn't bother knocking as I opened the door. Integra sat at her desk, smoking a cigar. "Why aren't you heading to transportation" she asked curtly. "I think it is unwise of me to go. I am no ally to Europe nor do I wish to be discovered by Millennium" I replied just as blunt. She narrowed her eyes at me "This is a private, heavily guarded meeting. Millennium will not be able to infiltrate it". I laughed at this statement "You are entirely too confident in humans. The Nazis have created vampires with all manner of different abilities, who's to say they don't have one specifically for infiltration". Her glare hardened, but she sighed seemingly defeated. "Very well, I'll send you on a mission while we inform the Queen of the situation. You're going to the Americas to ask their government for assistance. A private jet will be prepared for you in 10 minutes. Be ready by then" I nodded and headed back towards my room to pack an overnight bag. I nudged Red Night awake with my foot "Come on, we're taking a trip home". He growled at being woken up, but got up none the less.

Minutes later, we were both on our way back to the States. I sent a quick email to my actual boss, letting him know the situation in England. Moments later he replied, saying he'd get the information to the Special Forces D.C that dealt with the supernatural. With that taken care of, all I would need to do is ask for assistance, and maybe elaborate on the situation should they ask for it. A few hours later, we arrived at the airport. We got out of the jet, moving quickly to the black SUV that was parked outside. A man in black was in the driver's seat, clearing a member of the supernatural task force. "Welcome back WiindigooGiiyosewinini" (1). I grinned as I opened the back seat up for Red Night before climbing into the passenger seat "It's good to be back, even if temporarily. I take it you and the others were debriefed on the situation". He nodded and began driving to HQ.

Once we arrived, we made our way to the meeting room. Everyone was already seated, small talk abruptly ending when we entered the room. "WiindigooGiiyosewinini, we already know most about the situation, do you have anything else to add before we begin?" asked the moderator. It is typical to have a moderator present in order to maintain peace within the summit. I took this time to take out my profiles of the majors top forces, both alive and deceased that I managed to obtain. "These are the few modified and artificial vampires that I know work under the Major of Millennium. First, we have the Valentine brothers Jan and Luke, deceased. Jan wasn't anything special when it comes to modification. Luke however had some advanced regeneration from wounds such as head shots. His reflexes and speed were faster than normal, but he ultimately could not regenerate lost limbs. Next is Tubalcain Alhambra, deceased. He was heavily modified. His ability involved card manipulation as weapons. He could also teleport using these cards. The vampire Alucard defeated him and learned of what faction was behind the attacks. On to the living specimens, I know of two others, though there are likely more. First is Rip van Winkle. Very patriotic for a Nazi and has an enchanted musket. Like all muskets, it fires a single bullet. Instead of having to reload, she can control the bullet's movement, able to kill multiple targets at once. From what I gather she does not have more than one bullet. So if the bullet is caught by chance and destroyed, she can no longer use it. Without her musket she is useless and should be easily killed. The other one that I know of is much trickier as he isn't an artificial vampire. His name is Hans Gunsche, natural werewolf. He has many abilities, he could be considered the trump card of Millennium. With little expression to think of, it is of my opinion he wishes for death. Why he may want to die is unknown. That is all". I sat down and waited for the vote to be cast.

The table abrupt with chatter as well as some conflict of opinions. Five minutes and the moderator stood. The action silenced the rest of the task force members. "Those who think we should help the Hellsing Organization" he stated, implying that those who had this opinion should indicate it now. Many hands raised, though I did not count, nor did I vote. "Those opposed" the remaining hands went up, fewer than the previous group. The moderator turned to me, "It has been decided, we shall help the Hellsings. We shall send a group in which you shall lead. This group will consist of ten members. Five of them will be human, the remaining five are part of your division. Two Yee Naaldlooshii (2) **,** aTeihiihan (3), a Loogaroo (4), and… aWiindigoo (5)". I growled to myself, but nodded none the less "I'll be needing more medicine. Gather the group and have them meet me in the court yard". Moving quickly through the building, I moved towards the weapons room. One section of the room had the sacred medicines packed in red cloth pouches. I took four pouches of sage, two of sweetgrass, two with cedar, and one of tobacco. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly held my bladed gauntlet to the person's throat. "Calm down Wolf, it's just me" said a familiar voice. Turning to see who I held my blade to, I found it to be our weapons technician and specialist Rowin. With a grin I retracted the blade. He chuckled, "I still can't believe you had me make that". I huffed in mock annoyance "It's not my fault that Assassin's Creed made the weapon likeable. It wasn't like it was difficult to make. There were even toy models you could have used for reference." He laughed "Speaking of which, I made a new set for you. I modified it after the Unity edition, so it has a built in cross bow that folds into the bracer". I was pleased with the design and took off my current set to replace them. He handed me several sets of bolts, steel with silver tips. Compared to Hellsing, we use much less silver as it is unnecessary so long as the main point of penetration contains the element. Nodding my head in thanks I moved to leave the room "I have to head back to England, I'm sure I'll be back once this mess has been taken care of". Rowin gave no reply as I left, likely beginning to take inventory on our currently arsenal.

Now to deal with the team that they have assigned to help the Hellsings. I had little problems with most of the supernatural members. The Wiindigoo was a different story as I hold a grudge against them. In a previous life I was attacked by one and nearly turned. I was then executed by my tribesmen which I cannot blame them for. Everyone was waiting for me already in the courtyard. The humans and the supernatural creatures segregated themselves and made no motion to speak to each other. The creatures for the most part were humanoids in structure with some distinct differences. The two Yee Naaldlooshii, a male and female both had the standard black/brown hair that is common amongst Native Americans with gold colored eyes. A small childlike figure indicated which of the five was the Teihiihan. He had unruly brown hair, white eyes, and feral features. The Loogaroo was an older looking woman with black hair and bright green eyes. The last was the Wiindigoo. He was deathly pale and skinny, looking similar to a victim of the Holocaust. His face was covered by a bandana to hide the absurdly large and sharp teeth. "I have no need to know your names. Just know if you move a toe out of line I'll kill you myself" I growled out to the team. All of them gave a single nod, knowing full well I would follow through with the threat. "Rule: for half this group include no feeding on humans while in Europe. Rules that everyone needs to follow include never leaving the estate once we arrive and staying out of the basement of said estate. The last one is for your safety for obvious reasons. Let's move out". With the very short set of commands, we left for the private jet back to England. Things would no doubt get more interesting from here.

(1)- Ojibwe for Wendigo Hunter

(2)- Yee Naaldlooshii are creatures from Navajo legends known as skin walkers. Skin walkers are shamans that can shapeshift into various animals depending on the pelt that they would wear.

(3)- Teihiihan are creatures from Arapaho and Cheyenne legends. Also known as dwarf cannibals are fast, cutthroat fighters that are the size of children. They often kill more than they need in terms of food.

(4)- Loogaroo are creatures from Caribbean myth that are older women given power by the devil. Not to be confused with the French werewolf loup-garou as it must give blood to the devil to maintain her power.

(5)- Wiindigoo is the from Algonquin tribal legends of the creature known as a wendigo. The term is also called the winter cannibal as times of starvation are great in the winter. The creature itself is constantly looking to eat humans as its hunger is insatiable.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wolf's P.O.V

I was called to the cockpit once we were about an hour away from the estate. The co-captain handed me the head set "Sir Integra is on the line for you" he stated. "Wolf speaking" I said, giving her the indication I was on the line. "Were you able to get assistance from the Americans?" she asked. I rolled my eyes briefly, of course that would be the first thing she wanted to hear. "Yes, a team of ten that I'm in command of until such a time is they are no longer needed. Half can stay in the barracks with the Wild Geese, the other half will need to be in rooms near mine. I'll explain further once we arrive". She didn't respond before the line went dead, so I handed the set back to the co-captain. I walked back to my seat and looked over the group. Once more, the humans were separate from the cryptids. Not that they could be blamed really. These cryptids were known for killing humans. I watched the approaching landscape out the window when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned to find the male skin walker. "The others are wondering how they are going to eat if they cannot feed from humans" he stated, speaking for the five of them. "Sir Integra will arrange to collect the bodies of those that commit suicide in the area. Food will be brought to you". The skin walker nodded and returned to his seat next to his female companion. The seatbelt light above my seat came on as we began to descend. We landed in the open fields of the estate, the sun already beginning to set.

I lead the team to the mansion, hoping that they would behave until the meeting with Integra is over. Many eyes turned from the mercenaries as we walked up to her office. I knocked before entering to give her at least some warning "Sir Integra, this is the team we discussed. As you can see half are human. The others however are not. They're from my division of special forces, very much like you have Alucard and now Seras, we have various monsters that serve against rogue cryptids". She nodded and called Bernadotte up to the office. As we waited for him, Alucard popped in, seemingly testing the new arrivals. When he faded through the walls, not one of my team, humans included reacted. Integra raised an eyebrow "Interesting. When Alucard barged in when I debriefed the Wild Geese, they all screamed like children". I scoffed, "Our humans are trained to deal with all things supernatural. It's no surprise that your mercenaries didn't know anything about the secondary world around them. Our humans also don't work with our special division very often". I turned to the five humans in my team "Go wait outside the door for Bernadotte, he'll bring you to where you'll be staying until this is done". They nodded and left the room. "You likely haven't dealt with any creature that are here" I stated once they were gone. Integra looked to the team of five behind me and shook her head. "No, can't say that I have" she responded, lighting a cigar. "I don't bother with names when I lead teams. They can always be learned later. First, we have two skin walkers, they're the ones with gold eyes. In short, they're shape shifters. They can change into any basic animal. The small one is Teihiihan. Overall, very vicious warriors that are faster than any man. The older woman is a loogaroo, a powerful witch. Lastly, we have the wendigo, very tall, very hungry, very strong. All of them feed from humans. Which you will need to arrange to collect some suicide victims to accommodate them. Unless of course you wish me to unleash them into the city. Very bad idea by the way". Integra nodded, "If possible, I would like a demonstration of their skills". Alucard grinned, easily eager to see how these creatures fought. "Best to do thing outside, and privately as to not scare the mercenaries" I suggested. She made a sound of agreement and sent us to a courtyard out back. Alucard was quick to follow "Don't even think about it" I growled. "Don't think about what" he asked with his signature grin. "You want to fight the wendigo. You're not going to. If you can't leave this alone, maybe Integra will let the us Americans borrow you for a week and I'll take you wendigo hunting". If it was even possible, his grin widened further.

At Integra's word, I let the team take their true forms if they had them. The skin walkers shifted into a pair of wolves and began sparring with each other. The Teihiihan began to fight with the loogaroo, his speed outmatching hers, but her spells kept her safe for the most part. Lastly the wendigo shed the bandana that covered his mouth as he grew significantly taller. I myself began sparring with him. I was sure to avoid his teeth as well as his arms as he could easily crush me in his grip. I had just leapt onto his back when I heard a very familiar scream. Seras had found her way out here for only the great creator knows why. The wendigo began to shrink back down to his more human looking form, picking up his bandana to place over his mouth before he spoke "I don't look that scary do I". I shook my head at the nonsense and went back to the safety of the ground "Yes you do, you look like a victim of the holocaust with sharp pointy teeth" I responded and turned to Seras, who had stop screaming at the scolding of Alucard. The wendigo stuck his hand out for her to shake, "I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you". His eyes reflected a smile beneath the bandana, which without it would no doubt look horrifying. She nervously shook his hand "Seras, what are you if you don't mind me asking". The newly named Gabriel laughed at her forwardness "I'm a wendigo, turned sometime twenty years ago". Seras only gave him a confused look. I rolled my eyes and shoved the beast away from the baby vampire. "In short, he's a cannibal. Feeds from the flesh of humans and he's never satisfied, hence his physical state" I explained. Integra gave the group one last glance over before speaking "They'll do, Walter should have the rooms prepared for them by now". I nodded before motioning the group to head back to the mansion.

Once the more interesting half of the team was settled, I returned to my own rooms for a much needed nap. Just as I had gotten comfortable, Alucard faded into the room. "I noticed the true intent to kill you had for the wendigo" he stated bluntly. I rolled over and curled up in a ball, unwilling to speak with how tired I was. "Go away, M'tired" I mumbled. He chuckled, clearly amused "Don't you want to know what happened at the meeting with the Queen". I growled "No, I did my job, and now I'm going to take a nap". With that I crawled under the pile of furs, nestling myself into the makeshift cave. What happened next only served to make me angrier. I was yanked from the comfort of my furs by my leg and dangled a few inches off the floor. "You were right about Millennium having a freak for infiltration. There was this cat thing that said it could go anywhere and nowhere. He was called Schrödinger. What I want to know is how you knew they would have a spy" he growled. I thought hard about this. No doubt he could be used for more, perhaps a secret weapon against Alucard. "I didn't know per say, I just had a hunch. Considering how they created the majority of their members with special abilities, it's not unthinkable to say that they had one for infiltration. Besides, I just wanted to get out of going to that meeting. I would have said many unsavory things to the queen and whoever else you Englishman associate with." With my final words, I kicked myself free of his grip and landed softly on my feet. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" I grumbled, curling back into my furs. Alucard said nothing and faded away.

My sleep was interrupted by the distinct feeling of being in danger. Carefully, I feigned sleep as I expanded my senses. The scent nearly sent me into a rage. The wendigo was in my room. A mantra began to form in my head 'Don't kill him yet, don't kill him yet. Fuck it I'm killing him.' He didn't even have time to block me as I dragged him into a tight hold. I was careful to bring him out to the courtyard silently. He struggled, of that there was no doubt, but pain was a wonderful motivator for moving. Once outside I shoved him loose. "You've just made my day I hope you know that" I growled. He shifted to his true form and in a very raspy voice he responded, "I only wished to know why you hated us so much". I snarled "If by us you mean wendigoag (1) then its rather simple. Your kind have killed me once before. You're all the same". His muscles shifted with movement, "You wish to fight me then?" I gave no response and bared my teeth at him. "So be it" he said in a voice almost like a whisper. He lunged at me and the fight to the death had begun. With each attack dodged and returned, my skin melted further away. jumped onto his back and locked my arms around its neck. With a snarl, I drove my teeth into his neck. He screeched in pain and yanked me off, only to throw me away. I panted, his blood dripping from my mouth as I tried not to swallow it. This method would not kill him, the only way to destroy a wendigo was to destroy their heart, where the human they once were dwells. I had no weapons, I would have to drive my arm through his chest. With one arm in his chest, I would have to block his arms and teeth with my remaining hand. With a plan formed I leapt back toward the beast. I held back his jaw as I drove my hand through his heart. That's when the worst possible thing happened, the hand holding his jaw slipped. In his last moments, the wendigo drove his teeth into my arm. His last breath, a deep chuckle at his small victory. I roared in rage as my vision began to blur with the hunt. I devoured my kill till nothing but bones remained. My skin reformed, though the bite from the wendigo did not heal. The flesh around it blackened with infection. The only thought I had was to get my medicines from my room and leave. That is exactly what I did.

After swimming from England to the mainland I was exhausted, but I had to keep moving. An hour or so later I was deep in the forests of France. To my luck, I found what appeared to be an abandoned wolf den. I crawled in on my belly, so I wouldn't make the opening any bigger than it was. After I was in the deepest part of the den, I began to tend to my wound. I put the dried tobacco into the wound in hopes of bringing down the swelling. Getting the herb into the wound was a pain, but soon the wound went numb. Sleep came all too quickly, almost against my will.

(1)- plural form of wendigo


	12. Chapter 12

Finally got the chapter out. It is not the same as the one I had on my old laptop's hard drive. I couldn't get the cord fast enough, so I decided to write it out from scratch. If I ever get the cord, I might finish what I had and post it as an alternate chapter or something. Review or PM if you guys would be interested in something like that. In the meantime, enjoy

-ColdGrin

Chapter 12

Wolf's P.O.V

I was thrown into a dream as soon as the darkness consumed me. The sky was full of stars and a beautiful full moon. Stars danced in small circles in a mesmerizing fashion and kept my attention for the most part. There were voices in the background of this peace, undistinguishable and fuzzy. My view of the stars was obscured by the view of a blurred face. "Boozhoo Anangabee" (1) said the face. The person above me picked me up and we began moving. There was chatter all around, none of it was clear to me at the time. Before I knew it, I was set back down in what felt like grass. "Must we leave her here" asked a voice I could not yet see. "The spirits say she must be with brother wolf for the first few years of her life. We will come back for her when the time is right" another voice responded. This voice was more familiar, the one that was the first I understood. Soft sobbing could be heard before there was nothing but the silence of the night. I was not alone for long however. Soft footfalls registered to my seemingly new sense of hearing. Soft barks and growls sounded off close by, and not too long after that was I surrounded by warm furry bodies. Now that my body was warm, it didn't take too long to sleep. Time flew by as I grew, feeding with the other pups and moving very quickly from milk to raw meat. I adapted well in the pack and had good standing with the alpha so I never lost any meals. Without any concept of time, I knew not when the humans came for me. The pack did not want them to take me at first, yet somehow an agreement was made and I returned to the realm of humans. I was not alone in learning how to exist outside the forest. Red Night, who was just a pup himself was with me. We grew up, training and learning together. It seems the spirits had this planned from the beginning. A wolf raised by humans and human raised by wolves. Of course, our souls have been together since that day, far beyond any age.

Soft growling roused me from my dream and set me into a brief panic. I scrambled back and yelped when my arm couldn't support my weight. A grey wolf, very typical in size cocked its head and ceased growling in my direction. As I got a better look at the creature, I noticed that its belly was swollen. Connecting the dots made it easy to discern that the wolf was female and very pregnant. This was the den she had chosen to raise her pups in until they were able to move with the pack. There was intelligence far beyond a mere beast in her eyes. "I mean no harm to you or you pups. Forgive my intrusion into your den". My words seemed to register as her body became less tense. The bite on my arm was brought to the forefront of my mind as it throbbed painfully. It was angry red in color and the blood vessels around it were black with infection. No access to water meant that the cedar tea would have to wait. Cedar would help purify the infection that comes with getting bitten by a wendigo. A human as well as lesser beings would have turned by now. I took out my medicine pouch and dug the tobacco out. With practiced ease, I removed the old leaves and replaced it with new ones. The throbbing dulled and then ceased completely after a few moments. While there were no visual signs of improvement, it no longer brought me any pain. The she-wolf I shared the den with stared on in both concern and curiosity. Considering I've done all that I can do without water, I began moving towards the entrance of the den so I could find another place to finish healing. She didn't let me get very far and had already grabbed a hold of my ankle. She didn't pierce the skin, but her grip did keep me from leaving "I do not have all the resources I need to heal". My words did nothing to loosen her grip, so I relaxed my muscles to indicate I wasn't going to leave. She let go of me almost immediately. A brief flash of light later and I was no longer sharing this den with a wolf, but a woman. She seemed smaller than me in terms of stature, but considering neither of us could fully stand up even in the deepest part where I had placed myself. The look on her face screamed confusion, as if she was trying to figure out something but could not come up with a conclusion "You are not loup garou, yet you smell far from human. What are you exactly". I had no reason to answer her, but I also didn't have a reason to not answer her. "I guess you could call me a werewolf, albeit I'm a bit more complicated than that. You are right in your assumption considering I am much more of a monster than you are". She giggled at this as if I were a fool for saying such things "A monster, especially a wounded one, would have killed me as soon as it recognized a threat. You are no monster as far as I'm concerned". All I could do was blink at this woman, to be so blindly kind to someone that could tear her to pieces. My expression must have been amusing to her as she giggled again. Her expression turned serious in an instant "I am aware that we are two strangers here, but I would like to ask you a favor". I almost wanted to yell, or at least say something to indicate that I owed her nothing. However, something in me told me to listen. She took my silence as a sign to continue "Would you stay here, with me and protect my pups when they are born? In return, I could bring you the things you need to heal that bite on your arm". I had to think on this a moment. For her to ask for protection means that she has something or someone to fear from. It would also benefit me to stay in this den, so that I would not be found by Alucard, or anyone else for that matter, until I finished recovering from this damned wendigo bite. All this pondering took a few minutes as she sat, awaiting nervously "I'll stay, but I should at least know what the hell your name is". She laughed at the vulgarity of my response "It's Adrienne. What is yours if you do not mind my asking". I rubbed the back of my head as I had to explain my name yet again "It's not that easy to pronounce but it does translate to Wolf Heart. Most people just call me Wolf". The look on her face indicated that she was thinking hard about something "That is no name for a proper protector. I can't have my pups calling you that. I'll have to find you a different name". I made no motion to protest, there was no point seeing as she is a very pregnant she-wolf in human skin there would be no reasoning with her. No objections seemed to fill her with excitement. A few moments of silence passed before Adrienne spoke again "What do you need to recover". I thought for only a moment before responding "Water and raw meat, maybe some gauze to keep it clean". She nodded and proceeded to make her way out of the den. All I could do was wait for her to come back.

Alucard's P.O.V

My master was very angry. Wolf had completely disappeared off the radar, leaving only the bones of the wendigo as a clue as to what happened. Red Night was particularly worried about his partner, constantly pacing if he wasn't following me around. I have tried to get rid of him more than a few times. Even going as far as to leave him with the police girl. Nothing worked in terms of keeping him at a distance. He turned from a protective beast to lost pup. It was pathetic at best. Surely, he can be without his partner for however long it takes to find her. Integra's concern was losing control of the beasts that were sent here until Wolf's command. Apparently, it wouldn't do for diplomacy if I just slaughtered the lot of them. To my master's relief and my annoyance, I was approached by the pair of skin walkers. "Without Wolf in command it is in our best interest for that command to fall to you No Like King" state the male with an amused tone towards my title. "Then your command falls to Sir Integra, as she is my master after all" I retorted, hoping to only deal with the pup's pup. The gazes of the pair turned cold "Why should we take commands from a human, base prey that they are. I will admit your master is of a higher caliber, but she is only human". This would be the first time I've heard the female speak. Normally any insult towards my master would be dealt with in violence, but I could not, considering I have orders to not harm the support team unless they were to leave the estate or attack an ally of Hellsing. "Just keep your ilk to themselves. Try not to cause to much of a disturbance. I'd rather have Wolf with a competent team to lead, not a pile of blood, ash, and bone". Before I could walk away the male spoke up "She may not come back sir. Gabriel was no slouch when it came to a battle. There is a high chance that she was bitten. There are little to no beings in existence that can be bitten without becoming infected. She could have already turned by now. If she hasn't, then the chances of her survival are slim. If anyone on our team was bitten, it would have taken less than a day for the infection to spread and take over, previous afflictions aside". The information I was given did not make me happy, no rather it nearly sent me into a rage. Perhaps I should take a vacation, take out a small country, or two. Knowing they shouldn't stick around any longer, the two skin walker's left. How far could she have gotten on foot, especially with the high possibility of injury. I'll find her, even if it takes an eternity she will be found.

Wolf's P.O.V

It's been about nearly two months since I found this den in France along with Adrienne. Her pups had been born two days after we met. All those hours of pain brought about three healthy wolf cubs. She went into labor while in her wolf form, which resulted in the babies taking that form as well. They've already been weaned and are eating meat along with myself. Adrienne stays in human form more often now that she doesn't have to nurse them. Staying in human form is supposed to encourage them to start changing into their human forms. They are still far from that stage though. In the time I've been protecting the pups, Adrienne has only called me Colette. Apparently, it was a perfect name for a protector. Currently, I was in my wolf form, albeit it was slightly altered from seeing Adrienne in her human form. Who knew that seeing a loup garou's human form had a curse. Instead of the typically raw energy, I had a dense black fur coat. I looked more like Red Night than ever. The pups were burrowed into my side as I waited for Adrienne to return with cedar tea. The bite on my arm was nearly healed, mostly just scabs and scarring. I still drank the tea both out of habit as well as to prevent a relapse in the healing. Too much time had passed, and I began to get anxious for Adrienne's return. So far, I had not really need to protect the pups from anything aside from the cold. I was never told what I was protecting them from, nor did I care. There would be nothing that would hurt these pups if I had anything to do about it. Voices outside the den had me on full alert. "Are you sure this is where she's keeping them? Pups their age should be loud and running around already" a male voice called. They were right about how pups are usually loud, but considering it was nap time they came during a quiet moment. "I'm quite sure they're here. That bitch said they were after some…persuasion" another voice replied. "Best go in and find out, the boss wants the pups to be raised elsewhere". That's when the first of them came in. He too was a loup garou, already in wolf form with a brown coat. I prepared an ambush and took him out silently, clamping my jaws around his throat. The one at the surface level called out to their comrade. When no sound was heard, he took a few steps away from the den. I slowly stalked my way out of the den. His back was turned and the enemy was on the phone, calling in reinforcements more likely. Smart, but also dumb. With his back away from me I was easily able to kill him without any real fight. "Bernard, answer me you son of a bitch, do you have the brats yet" screamed a voice on the phone. I had to play this game differently if I wanted to know if Adrienne was still alive "I'm afraid Bernard cannot answer your call right now he's busy trying to avoid getting fucked over in hell. If you want the pups alive, I suggest you bring Adrienne with you, in the same condition as you want them. You already know where we are". With those parting words, I crushed the phone. I needed to get them moved to a different secure area. I didn't want them anywhere near this in case my plan goes up in flames. Surprisingly enough, I found a legitimate wolf pack, one with cubs the same age as the ones Adrienne has. They were no more than mere beasts and sensed my authority. I communicated what I wanted of them in the form of growls and barks. The alpha female was more than willing to watch them while I got their mother back. The male was not incredibly pleased, but none the less conceded that he would protect them for me. I used my human form to move the pups to the pack, doing what I could to avoid creating a scent trail. When the pups were safe, I returned to the now false den and waited.

A mere hour after I moved the pups, a small entourage of people appeared in the distance. From what I could see, they all had guns, and I could in fact see Adrienne. She was gagged and bound, being carried over the shoulder of a brute. Decisions decisions, I could just rush them and kill every last one of them. Or I could play it out as if I still had the pups. Playing it out had a risk of getting Adrienne executed as soon as they figured out I didn't have them, pups can only sleep for so long. Rushing in and killing them had the same problem of getting Adrienne killed before I could do anything to stop it. So screw the first two options, we'll do this Res style and go in and steal me a woman and run. My decision made, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I was but a blur to my enemy as I grabbed my target from the brute and kicked him to the ground. Her face and scent confirmed she was no decoy and I took off in another direction, avoiding gun shots as I went. Running them off our trail only took a few serpentine motions and leaving one false scent trail. Deeming us safe I set Adrienne down, removing her gag as I did so. Once she had caught her breath, I was met with a vicious slap "How dare you leave my babies to those monsters" she screamed. When she made to hit me again, I grabbed her wrist. In a very typical fashion, she tried to use the other hand. I dodged and grabbed that wrist as well "Don't worry your pretty little head. The pups aren't in that den. I moved them as soon as I ended the call with whoever that guy was". Relieve seemed to flood her body as she cried and wrapped her arms around my neck in a fierce hug. I could only smirk as I picked her up and had her secured against my chest. She calmed down significantly as we began walking. "So, are you going to tell me who that was" I asked, continuing in the general direction of the pack that had her pups. "His name is Marius. He's the alpha of the major packs in France. Like any pack, he's the only one that's allowed to sire pups. I don't belong to a pack and was a rogue female. I accidentally ended up in his territory while I was in heat. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened". I could in fact guess and I was livid, beyond reasoning in rage. No female should be mated unwillingly. It is surprising that she wanted to keep the pups at all considering the circumstances. She seemed to know my thoughts and responded to them out loud "Regardless of their father and how they came to be, they are still MY pups. I wasn't going to allow him to take them and turn them into monsters. So I ran, stayed as a wolf to remain hidden until I found that den. It made it easier. When I first saw you, I thought you were one of his allies. That is until you yelped. No loup garou can vocalize that way outside of their wolf bodies". When she had finished, we had made it to the pack where her pups were. They were currently playing with the other wolf cubs. I set Adrienne down so she could go see them. It took only an instant for her to transform and burst towards her pups. My presence prevented any violent actions against her as she nuzzled each of her babies. Seeing her interact with them sent me back to my first life. A small smile fell onto my features. That smile was then turned into a snarl, I still had to deal with the scum that did this. I would destroy Marius and all in his pack that held his ideals. "Stay with this pack Adrienne, I'm going to take care of this shit before it hits the fan". She gave me a nod and continued fussing over pups. With my mission set, I made my way towards the first place they appeared. Their scent was not even remotely covered, and with that the hunt began.

Hello Little Star


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wolf's P.O.V

I actively tracked the pack deep into the city of Paris. It seems that they had their pack deeply integrated into human society. As far as I was concerned, every member was merely a body walking. From the murmurs of rumor, I collected that Marius was pissed. As he should be, it isn't every day that an outsider would usurp his authority from him. It took every bit of stealth I had to sneak in undetected, especially with this many keen senses about. By the wills of fate, I managed to get to his rooms without so much as a vague alarm going off. He paced about his rooms, huffing and puffing in anger. I so badly wanted to draw this out, to make him suffer for being such a terrible alpha. Marius would soon learn that he wasn't even worth the dirt beneath my feet. He did not deserve my attention. His death would be painful but sudden; he would know his wrongs before becoming nothing. Out of the shadows I emerged, kicking the back of his legs out from under him. The once proud alpha was pinned beneath me as I crushed his windpipe. He struggled valiantly without success. I spoke mockingly "Poor Marius, unable to free himself from his set demise. If you had led your pack with more tact and decency, I might have let you live". He could make no other noises other than that of choking gasps. I watched the life fade from his eyes as the oxygen deprivation got to him. Standing, I stepped onto his neck, ensuring he was good and dead. Now to clear out the rest of the den.

His subordinates were dealt with much quicker as I bounded through in my truest form, sparing no one. Blood coated the halls as I walked out of the building. This was more characteristic of what I was used to. As a monster, leaving nothing but blood and carnage behind me was to be expected. Of course, having consumed some of these creatures put me back to full strength. Feeding on the corrupt always tended to be more filling than that of the innocent. Speaking of innocent, I should return to my lovely Adrienne and tell her that she would be safe to return to the city. Hours later and I was walking into the pack I left her and the pups with. She ran to me in wolf form before leaping at me, shifting forms in midair. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I caught her weight with ease and spun in a slight circle with the momentum. The clothes that she had been wearing became stained with blood, I was covered in it after all. "You have no need to fear Marius or his pack any longer. They have left this plane of existence" I grunted, gently prying her arms from me. Her eyes widened as she seemed to take this information in. There was no way I could have anticipated what happened next, she kissed me. It was a little more than a chaste kiss, but not overly intimate either. I did return the gesture, not wanting to leave her embarrassed. Only a few moments later and it was over, a bright smile on her face "I will never be able to repay you for your help Colette. I can raise my pups in peace without ever having to worry about keeping them safe". I gave her a smirk of my own "You brought me everything I needed to heal; you saved me from becoming something far worse than a monster. Consider us even". I gave her one last hug and began to walk away, knowing I would need to return to Hellsing. I began to run, my legs becoming numb to me as they glided across the landscape. The day had long risen and returned to the night by the time I reached the shores of Normandy Beach. The area was completely devoid of life, yet many spirits wondered unable to rest. With the light of the full moon reflecting off the waters of the English Channel, I howled loud and deep so that I would be heard by all those that called the night home.

Alucard's P.O.V

Nearly two fucking months since Wolf had dropped off the face of the earth. I was forbidden from searching for her and was tasked with keeping her team in line. Millennium had been quiet for some time, which only served to put my master on edge. Red Night was getting anxious was well, no doubt he was not used to being separated from his pack mate for so long. His behavior was pitiful and rabid at the same time. I knew something had changed when his ears had perked up and he left my side in favor of going outside. I followed, curious as to what had changed. His head rose up and he began howling. It didn't sound like a question, but more like an answer. I focused my hearing as far as it would go, catching the tail end of a distant howl. It took only seconds to see Red Night's entire demeanor change as he began to prance around like a young pup. "So, she's out that way is she" I asked him. He only jumped on me, putting his forepaws on my chest. I had to assume he wanted me to go get her "She got herself out there, she can get herself back". He growled at me, turning to sit on his haunches. The ever-loyal wolf sat there, waiting for his pack mate. I wanted answers from her, that was to be certain, but I was not about to wait here for her like some lovesick dog. Returning to my room, I waited, swirling some blood laced wine in a glass.

Four hours into the night and my sense alerted me of her return. So close compared to before. I heard angry growls and a grunt before my curiosity got the better of me. I rose through the basement levels and looked outside to where Red Night had been waiting. Said creature had Wolf beneath him, holding her in her jaws by her throat. I expected her to fight him off, and yet she did nothing even as his teeth drew blood. Phasing through the walls and back into the yard, I watched this event with some confusion. "Nimaanendam Nisaye" (1) she grunted. He growled in response, but released his hold on her. I watched her wounds knit together as she stood. With her off the ground, I was able to examine her more closely. She reeked of blood, even as her clothes were wet, clinging her to muscular form. The tattoos of her left arm were marred by a scar, still rigid from fresh healing. She seemed fine other than the look of exhaustion, no doubt from her getting back here "So you have returned, what kept you so long pup". Her gaze met mine and everything that had happened while she was away was forced into my mind. I saw everything, from the infection that attacked her system, to the creature that had helped her in return for protection. I watched as she took care of pups and slaughtered the lowly being her helper feared. The visions flashed back to reality as she began panting with exertion "Good enough for you vampire" she growled. I narrowed my eyes at her before grinning "You've been busy". She scoffed and began walking back to the mansion. I had to come along, her ass was grass when Integra found out she was back. Red Night followed and gave me a low growl, likely still mad that I wouldn't go get his partner. I rolled my eyes and followed her inside. She ran into the male skin walker on the way to her room. His eyes went wide as they raked over her form. She merely clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a look before moving on. Some sort of message was passed between them, one that I could not discern. In the safety of her room, she finally collapsed on her undisturbed pile of furs. Clumsy hands reached towards her fridge as she pulled out the nearest bottle of liquor. She took a swig with a growl and curled up into herself. Wolf never looked vulnerable, a state in which I had only seen her in a few times. "I was nearly infected. It's a miracle that I was able to survive" she stated, shoving the bottle off to the side. "I doubt you needed to go all the way to France to heal" I scoffed. She grunted, giving me no reply. Her breathing soon evened out as she fell asleep. Either she was extremely tired, or she did not see me as a threat. I was left unsatisfied either way.

Wolf's P.O.V

Back within the safety of my den, it did not take long for me to fall asleep. Alucard's looming over me did nothing to stop it. Before I knew it, I was awake. My body clock told me it was sometime in the late morning. I sat up and stretched, knowing I would need to speak with Integra. I dreaded it, but hoped that my explanation would be enough. I'm sure my team has been informed of my return already. They were likely surprised I had come back at all. I should have turned all things considered. My team were better informed than the Hellsings when it came to such creatures. I ascended the stairs to get to her office, prepared for a tongue lashing. No such thing came, rather there were questions as to how I was not infected with the curse of the wendigo. I told her that I honestly had no clue as anyone else would have. She nodded and merely told me to get back to bed, as I was supposed to run night drills with my team. There was a permanent frown etched on my face as I returned to my room. There was no explanation for her not yelling at me. I left my post when there was the very real threat of Millennium on the horizon. Not to mention I left a team of supernatural creatures that had no reason to follow her orders without me there. Shaking my head of the stray thoughts, the idea of sleep took hold. I could do with more sleep. Snuggling into the side of Red Night, I couldn't help but be content at being back at this place.

Later that day:

I woke up once again to find that the sun was gone. After I brief stretch I headed out into the yard to run through some training with my team. A few light sparring sessions revealed that they had not been slacking. It please me to know they didn't cause any trouble. The Loogaroo was the first to ask the question that plagued everyone's minds "How did you survive. No one here would have come out as they were. Any one of us would be wendigo within days of the bite". I shrugged "I honestly have no fucking clue, I ran for a reason. I used the medicines to try and prolong it so I could off myself before it happened. It began healing with the help of cedar tea. I got lucky, I doubt I could survive another major infection". As I finished explaining, I felt a familiar weight attach itself to me. I had braced in time to support it and found a crying Seras in my arms. I sighed and awkwardly patted her head "What with the blood works police girl. I wasn't gone for that long". She sniffed "But everyone told me you were either dead or dying. I thought you were gone". Prying her smaller form off me, I held her at an arms-length "I should have, but I wasn't going to go out being killed by a monster. Only a decent human being gets to kill me when the time comes". Her eyes went wide at the concept of a human killing me. I laughed "Didn't your master tell you, only a human is capable of killing a monster". Speak of the devil and he shall appear it seems as Alucard stepped into the yard "She knows, I don't think she sees you as a monster". Releasing the young fledging, I turned to her master "Then she is blind. Hopefully by the end of this war, she will understand such things". His grin promised that it would happen "You and I will have words". I growled as he presumed to order me around "Those words can wait until I finished dealing with my team". Alucard's eyes narrowed with impatience. I was inclined to make him wait. A few more drills and a quick debrief as to what happened while I was away later and I was back in my room enjoying some down time. Or I was until Alucard phased through my door. "You're late" I remarked lazily as I took a swig from a bottle of whiskey. Fire water, one of the damnations of my people. "Do you honestly have no idea how you managed to avoid becoming one of those things" he asked. I took another drink, reveling in the burn down my throat "Nope, I ran and used some basic medicine to stave it off until I could kill myself. I didn't need to do that seeing as I found someone to get me stuff while I could rest and use all my energy to fight it. Without Adrienne, I would have died by my own hand no less. I'm already a monster enough as it is without being one of those things". I blinked and he had my scarred arm in his hands. It was healed for the most part. It was rather thick with scar tissue and disrupted the black ink of my tattoos. I froze as I felt his fingers trace the sensitive flesh. His cold touch sent shivers throughout my body. "You would so willingly end your own life" he said more to himself than me. Still, I dignified his words with a response "It is better than the alternative. I've been bitten before in a past life. The hunger already set in before I was fully turned. My tribe was able to kill me before it became too difficult. Wendigo spend their entire existence hungry. It is no way to live to begin with". He said no more and I took another drink to soothe my nerves. Red Night walked moments after, he was still angry with me. Regardless he was happy that I was alive. He nudged his way between Alucard and I, acting as a barrier between us. I was grateful and nuzzled into his fur with a content growl. Said vampire made a noise of dismissal "You've spent too much time amongst the beasts". I felt my eyes darken as I leveled a glare at him. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me as I could have sworn I saw his eyes soften ever so slightly. As he faded into the floor I heard his voice "It is good to have you back Wolf. See to it that you stay this time". I burrowed myself further into my pack mate's fur, content to remain there forever. Two months had been far too much time away from him. Some part of me longed to have a certain hand carding its way through my hair, but my pride held my tongue. Whatever Alucard and I had before I left seemed to have declined to nothing but simple familiarity. I wasn't happy with that, and I should be. The life I had would not be eternal, I would die one say soon. A long life never came to be with the way I chose to exist. This war was likely going to be my last, and something in me told me that I would not be reincarnated this time, nor would Red Night. The time of the black wolf was over, and we were both ready for that time to take us. This war against the Nazi's would be our final hunt, or so we came to believe.

I am sorry, brother


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alucard's P.O.V

Hearing her final thoughts as Wolf drifted into slumber left me angry. I would not allow her to die fighting these cockroaches. If she had to die, it would be my hand; it was what she deserved. Once in my coffin, I stepped into her dreams, influencing them as best as her protective mind allowed. She sat sideways in a throne of bones, one leg over the arm and the other hanging limply inches above the ground. "I assume this is your doing? After so much time worried about my continued existence, I had hopes for a dreamless sleep" she stated, her leg swinging lazily. I stepped forward, only a foot from her with a growl "You will not die fighting for my master. As much as you think you shall, I will not allow it. These foes are nothing but dirt beneath your feet. They are not worthy to give you a proper death". Her ebony locks cascaded forward and shielded her eyes from mine "You and I have the same problem. It is why you chose Seras. Despite her situation, she still had the will to live. It wouldn't take much to kill me you know, especially after spending so much energy fighting the curse of that wretch". I picked her up by the neck, holding her in the air with a snarl "What happened to the cocky whelp who dared to tear my flesh from me? She would not go down without trying to live first". She went limp in my hold which only served to frustrate me more "I have no purpose that will last in this world. Hunting and killing has been all I've lived for. Take those away and what am I? A monster? An animal? There's no point to continue this life. If you won't let me die, I will become nothing but a mindless beast that lives only on instinct". I dropped her to the ground, a permanent scowl on my features "You're pathetic". Her dream began to fade to black, the last thing I heard was a faint "I know". I rose from my coffin, determined to beat the will to live into this loathsome runt.

Wolf's P.O.V

The end of the manipulated dream signaled my awakening. The sun was gone, so I left my room to head outside. Red Night followed close by, unwilling to let me leave him again. I was outside for no more than a minute when I heard a familiar gun shot. The even more familiar sting of silver and the pain of being shot erupted in my shoulder. My eyes only caught the sight of a red coat before my vision tunneled, focusing on my target. I launched myself towards the target, dodging bullets as necessary. With a leap I was on top of his shoulders, ready to tear him limb from limb. My goal was halted as I dodged pulsing shadows. Growling, my human form corrupted itself to become more wolf-like, half my face elongating into a muzzle with fine black hairs. Another bullet was fired, though there was some sort of shouting I could no longer make out. It was me and my target and nothing would get in my way. I caught the bullet in my hand, it stung and singed my skin. Dropping it, I began to go after my target. Something was in my way. The form in front of me had short blond hair. I tilted my head "Who are you to stand in my way" I questioned, voice two toned and sounded more akin to growls. The figure spoke again, completely unintelligible to my ears. I sniffed the air to test its power level. Weaker than my target, it could be neglected without threat. My assessment made, I leapt over her and went back to attacking the one in red, the one who shot me. His laughter pervaded the air like a disease. The shadow of a shit-eating grin spread across its face. Another bullet pierced through my stomach and neck. Normally such shots would have been disabling, but the flesh and bone healed behind the bullet as it travelled. I moved forward to enter close quarters combat. Blows were exchanged back and forth. A punch aimed for my face was caught in my jaws as I aimed to remove his fingers. They were disjointed with ease and the blood of the enemy filled my mouth. The taste was vaguely familiar and tasted positively divine. It tingled against my tongue and tasted both of life and death itself. If possible the laugh grew, my opponent seemed very pleased. This would not do, my enemies should cower, beg that I end them swiftly. This enemy was different, some part of me wished to fight him for all time. Yes, killing him would be a waste. I jumped back to avoid one particularly deadly hand to the chest. "I could fight you forever and still be pleased with this battle" I remarked, licking some stray blood from the corner of my mouth. The fuzz from my vision faded and everything came to be sharp. The figure in red stood with both his guns pointed in my direction "You're different. I like this you better. Maybe you, Anderson, and I can have a fun time". My thoughts whispered images of this Anderson that he spoke of. Yes, the priest was another worthy opponent. More thoughts surface, ones that denied me of my purpose. They told me my purpose would be for naught. I scoffed to myself, if fighting weak opponents could not be my purpose, I would fight this being before me for as long as my days afforded me. Alucard was his name. My power dimmed and the sharp aura around me was enveloped back into my skin. It did not take long to find a new purpose, especially considering the immortal in front of me. With a grin I had not sported for some time "Thank you for that Count. May our fights be just as great if not greater until you finally decide to kill me". The grin was returned as he put away his weapons "That I can promise". The familiar mop of blond hair appeared in front of me again, Seras. "You could have been killed Police Girl. Had I seen you as a threat, Alucard wouldn't have a fledging" I remarked, poking her forehead. Her eyes widened comically, "I tried stopping you from getting killed by my master". I chuckled and patted her head as you would a naïve child, "Seras, I couldn't understand a damn thing you were saying. Sounded like gibberish". She puffed out her cheeks in a pout and left, thankfully. Shaking my head, I looked down to assess my clothes. The pants were fine for the most part, but my tank top was basically garbage. It was littered in holes that exposed tanned flesh underneath. I approached Alucard and gave him a solid punch in the chest "That was for ruining my favorite shirt". He gave a short chuckle "All your shirts are the same". In reality, there wasn't much height difference between us, with me being 5'9. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck on a whim. His arm wrapped around me and the shadows took hold.

We appeared back in my room, my back against a wall. "I trust that you will no longer seek your death in this war" he said, a growl just behind his voice. "Sure, I'd rather die at your hand than a Nazi's anyway". With a grin, he stepped back. I moved to lounge on my throne of furs, "I can't wait to fight that Captain. Pureblooded werewolves are uncommon these days. Didn't you wipe most of them out?" Alucard chuckled as if remembering a fond memory "Looks like a missed a few, considering the lycanthropy in your bloodline". I reached over the edge of the pile to grab myself a bottle of Firewater. I took a gently swig that burned harshly down my throat. He cocked his head to the side as I held the bottle out to him "Share a drink?" He took the bottle and took a small drink "I can see why they call it Firewater". I nodded and took the bottle back, setting it aside as I had no intentions of getting drunk. With a casualness only Alucard could pull off, he sat beside me in the pile of fluff. His face lost its near permanent grin as he appeared deep in thought "Tell me something Wolf, how does my blood taste. You've been one of the very few to have done it since the beginning of my unlife". His question was a surprise, but not entirely unwarranted "The first time it tasted old, but a powerful old. The second I couldn't tell considering the whole rejection issue. But the third time, yes, the third time it tasted of power, that of life and death itself. Also, very tingly against the tongue". I leaned back and stared at the ceiling as I thought. "Your body isn't rejecting it now, yet you were not in the hunt. Your eyes weren't clouded over like a storm" he remarked. I moved my eyes to look at him, his expression was blank with only a vague interest. I shrugged "Maybe I got an immune boost from surviving a wendigo bite, I don't know. I'm just glad to be coherent and full." My thoughts moved back to Seras as she stood between Alucard and I in battle "How exactly did Seras try to convince me not to fight you? Her words sounded like a buzz to me". Almost unconsciously he moved his hands to my hair, running his gloved fingers through it "The police girl tried to remind you of who she was. When no recognition crossed your features, she told you that you wouldn't survive if you kept fighting. She assumed that the silver incendiary rounds would do more damage. You healed very quickly from those by the way. I will tell you that she was scared of you when you didn't recognize her". I shrugged, "If she keeps onto her humanity as tightly as she does, she'll continue to be afraid of the dark. Maybe she'll learn after experiencing war for herself". He made a noise of agreement "She's young yet, she'll learn. After all, she is only 19. You've got a few years on her, and I have many more years over you". Throwing my legs into his lap I sighed in content "You know, I'm not really sure how long I'll live. Twenty-four seems an awfully long time to be alive with my line of work". In a familiar fashion, his fingers set about taping against my legs like a piano "You will live as long as I want you to". I scoffed at his arrogance "Whatever you say vampire". The night continued on for a while in silence before Alucard stood "Integra wants us in her office". He placed a hand on my shoulder and we reappeared in her office. "It appears that Millennium has taken over an aircraft carrier. Wolf, your mission is to get your ass on that ship and kill everyone who is on board. Alucard will be accompanying you, I trust that you can get him back here in a timely manner. Alucard, your orders are search and destroy. No enemy is to be left standing". The task would be simple enough for me, but Alucard could not cross water as easily "I hope you have an aircraft fast enough for him to get past the defenses. I can get there no problem, but our resident vampire will need an aircraft to approach from the air". This is where Integra was stumped. Walter walked in with a suggestion, to which Alucard knew everything about. "The Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, an advanced long-range strategic reconnaissance aircraft capable of Mach 3 and an altitude of 85,000 feet!" Integra raised her brow at him "You sure seem to know a lot about it". With an innocent sort of fury Alucard shouted "Do you even read my Christmas list!" I grinned, "Looks like Christmas is coming early this year vampire".

The plan was simple, I would get in close from the water while Alucard would use the Blackbird to get in from the air. My getting close would be delayed so I could go unnoticed. Under the cover of night the mission began. From the debrief, we knew that the one called Rip Van Winkle would be on this aircraft carrier. I would not be interfering until she was dead as I wanted to remain under Millennium's radar until the last possible second. They already knew about Alucard and likely devised a way to defeat him in some way. Of course, they knew about Seras, but most didn't think about her potential as a powerful opponent. When Alucard took a nose dive towards the carrier, I sped up my approach in the boat. Red Night had stayed in London with orders to protect Integra while we were away. By the time I reached it, everyone was dead and Alucard was laughing manically "They thought I would be trapped on this ship, the Major is invading London as we speak". My boots splashed in the blood of the fallen as I approached "You should be able to ride back with me in my boat correct?" He nodded, "So long as it has space for my coffin". With his coffin on board, we made our way back to London, or tried to anyway. The boat ran out of gas half way. My eyes narrowed in thought. Walter was responsible for setting up the boat for travel. There was no extra gas container in storage. I growled to myself, "This is Walter's fault". Alucard was not even the least bit concerned, his shadows wrapping around the boat to move it. The movement was barely better than a crawl and from what Red Night had communicated, things were going to hell in a hand basket. My muscles twitched with anticipation. The smoke and flames of London came into our view, the only expressions to be had were grins that threatened to split our faces in two. This battle would be the most fun I've had in ages. The boat hit the shore and we launched ourselves onto the nearest building. The Christians were crusading as the Nazis were invading. All eyes turned with the dramatic entrance of Alucard. I remained on the top of a burning building, wishing I had a bag of popcorn to watch this shit go down.


End file.
